


What We're Like When We're Alone

by SecondaryWorks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But she's still her normal self dw, F/M, Rey has converted to the First Order, Reyux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondaryWorks/pseuds/SecondaryWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots covering the relationship between Rey and Hux that develops after Rey has switched sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) So here it is, finally. After over two months of working on this damn thing it's finally ready to be published. I've written eleven chapters and plan to upload them every day or so. Hope you enjoy!

Striding forward, Rey felt her confidence flowing with every step she took. After she had willingly come aboard the Finalizer to receive teaching from Kylo Ren, it had taken a long time for her to feel anything. Well, anything other than apprehension and fear. 

Rey thought back to her life before the First Order; she remembered how lost and alone she felt at the Resistance base, with nothing to do since Luke Skywalker had refused to teach her. He had said that he felt far too much darkness in her, and Rey knew that he was thinking of Kylo, and what had happened after he had been seduced. Rey didn’t want to blame him, but with distance and time, she found that she did. She hated the way he dismissed her. She hated the way he presumed to know her. 

But most of all, she hated the fact that he was right. She could feel the Dark Side of the Force, calling to her, begging that she submit. It also didn’t help that those she once considered friends were terrified of her. After all, if the legendary Luke Skywalker was too afraid to instruct Rey, there must be something wrong with her.

After weeks of frustration and being blocked from doing anything remotely productive, Rey had had enough. It had only taken a few days, before her plan was both devised and executed. Stealing a small, sleek ship from one of the hangers at the base, Rey had left in the middle of the night, headed for a planet she knew the First Order had a small base stationed.

She hadn’t thought about that day in a long time - hadn’t needed to - but now, as she stalked the halls of the Finalizer, she felt her mind drift back. She recalled the confusion of the Stormtroopers and the petty officers. She remembered her heart beating uncontrollably at the sight of Kylo Ren’s ship descending onto the landing platform a couple of days later. However, the Knight of Ren wasn’t the first person she saw disembark from the vessel. Instead, it was the General. 

General Hux, the third most important member of the entire First Order, strutting across the platform of a minor, and until now, useless station. Rey had felt her confusion bubbling; from the stories, she had assumed that he would be far too busy for something like this. But her assumption was proved wrong; apparently her surrender had made waves, and thus here he stood before her. Rey recalled thinking just how regal the man appeared, with his long coat flowing elegantly behind him, his stature poised and professional.

He had introduced himself, and Rey had found herself entranced by his accent, one that was incredibly similar to her own. She was also startled by his bright, sparkling green eyes, and the way they seemed to cut into her, almost like he could see right through her. It was his eyes that she would remember most of all.

Rey had quickly realised, however, that he was not the only one to arrive. Behind him stood Kylo Ren himself, staring down at her through his mask. Kylo waited until Hux had barely finished with the introduction, before essentially pushing the man aside and stepping into Rey’s personal space.

Rey had naively believed that that would be the last time she would speak to or even see the General. How wrong she was. The man seemed to be constantly on the fringes of her life, observing but never quite engaging. Sure, they had had a few brief conversations here and there, but they were always when Kylo was present. 

Despite this, Rey had quickly come to realise that the man was far more involved in her life than she was first led to believe. She always noticed the small things he would do for her, when he thought that he could act anonymously. She knew that he was concerned about her, and not because she used to work with the Resistance. No, Rey mused, it was simply because he cared. Rey couldn’t imagine why, at first, but over the last few weeks she had begun to observe the subtle way he looked at her when he thought she couldn’t see. She observed every gesture, every touch. 

In the end, Rey conceded that Hux was very much attracted to her.

Rey had no idea why, or for long he had been. All she knew was that was attracted to him as well. She could never pinpoint exactly why, but there were plenty of small reasons that seemed to combine to form a genuine attraction. His soothing voice, his sarcasm, his bright red hair. The way he subtly teased Kylo in order to get a reaction. The way he always succeeded, and looked to her with a knowing smirk while Kylo angrily destroyed whatever was around him. The way he helped her from the shadows, never taking credit for all the nice things he provided for her.

Rounding another corner, Rey felt her heart rate elevate slowly as she made her way closer to her destination.

Yesterday, during her training, Rey had gotten too confident when sparring with her Master. After beating Kylo during the first round, she had let her success go to her head, and as a result make a beginners mistake in the second round, leaving her with another small scar from the training weapons they used. Rey could still feel it sting slightly across her shoulder, but she pushed the pain aside like she always did. At first, Kylo had insisted that she use her pain to fuel her power, but after they realised that it instead made her wild and sloppy, he had instructed her to ignore it and learn to keep a level head.

As punishment for her egotistical display and subsequent injury, Kylo had given her the lowly task of getting the General’s signature on a few documents. Rey knew that Kylo believed the task to be beneath her, and that he thought he was humiliating her by giving it to her. And while that was technically true, Rey wasn’t upset. On the contrary, it finally gave her the chance to speak to Hux alone. She had no idea what would happen, if anything, but she couldn’t stop herself from feeling slightly flustered at the prospect.

Stopping in front of the General’s door, Rey took a deep breath before knocking resolutely on the metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more of an introduction, but I promise the next chapter has reyux interaction! Please let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter waaaay back in April and fun fact it was actually supposed to be just a one-shot. But then these two wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, this chapter is incredibly similar to Chapter 17 in a fic called 'Breaking Point' by Alania (that fic is so amazing omg I love it so much) and when I read that chapter I was so bummed because of how like mine it was, and I was really hesitant to post this one. But I figured what the hell, great minds and all that jazz. Plus, I spent too long on this to not post it lol. Enjoy!

“Come in.” Hux’s clipped voice sounded from within the office.

Pressing the release button on the side of the door, Rey patiently waited until it had opened completely before stepping inside. Hux didn’t even glance up as she entered, and Rey felt a small spike of disappointment. She was unsure as to whether she should approach, or whether she should wait for him to address her. Before she could come to a conclusion, however, Hux spoke again.

“Yes?” He sounded exasperated, and Rey could feel the tension and stress rolling off the man in waves. She knew the General worked hard, but seeing the effects firsthand deepened the well of sympathy she held for him. Not wanting to take up anymore of his time, and maybe also because she wanted to see if he would look up and give her a chance to see those eyes, Rey responded quickly.

“Apologies General, but Lord Ren requested for your signature to approve these documents.”

At the sound of her voice, Hux’s head had snapped up almost comically. He was on his feet before she had even finished speaking, mouth slightly open expressing his shock and confusion. Rey could tell from his dazed countenance that he had barely taken in a word of what she had said, but she wasn’t upset. In fact, she was trying to fight a smile at the way he had reacted, happiness flooding her and replacing the disappointment she had felt before instantly.

“L-Lady Rey, my apologies. I wasn’t expecting you.” The normally composed General stumbled. Rey wasn’t as successful at fighting her smile this time around, as she almost beamed at the man.

“Apology accepted, General.”

“Hux.”

Rey felt her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, wondering why the man had stated his own name back to her as if she didn’t know it. Hux caught on quickly, and clarified.

“Please, call me Hux.”

Rey felt honoured; she knew how important the simple gesture was, especially coming from a man in such a position of power. Of course, she called her Master ‘Kylo’, but that was only behind closed doors and never in front of anyone else. But for the General to request that she use his name rather than his title was a huge deal for Rey, and she was more convinced than ever of his feelings for her. She also felt her own feelings for him flutter at the gesture. Unable to think of what else to say, Rey simply settled on the first thing her mind conjured.

“Of course … Hux.” 

The General positively glowed at the sound of his name coming from her lips. Rey watched as he straightened his back and adopted his signature smirk. The joy he was clearly feeling affected Rey almost instantly, as she felt herself relax for the first time since entering the office. Feeling some of her previous confidence return, Rey crossed the small distance to hand Hux the papers she was holding.

Hux glanced down at them in confusion for a brief moment, before seeming to remember her first sentence upon entering. Taking the documents gracefully, Hux seated himself once again to begin reading and signing them. 

While Rey waited for him to finish, she took the opportunity to glance around the room. Behind Hux was a large viewport, through which she could see the stars and planets. It was almost intoxicating, and Rey immediately understood why the General had arranged his desk to face away from it. If he hadn’t, Rey thought that he would surely be too distracted by the beauty to get any work done. At least, that’s what would happen to her. There was also a small shelving unit on the left-hand side of the viewport, on which a collection of rare books was situated. 

Apart from that, the room was sparse; a picture of efficiency and order. Rey thought it suited the man quite well, although she was surprised to see there were no personal items. She knew Hux was private, but didn’t think he was so unattached as to have no small trinkets lying around. In her own quarters, Rey had collected only a small amount of personal belongings, but she was certainly proud of them. They were hers, and hers alone.

Glancing down, Rey noticed that the General was almost finished. With nothing else to do apart from wait, Rey let her eyes close as she stretched out with the Force in a calming manner. It was then that she heard the music, soft and soothing, emanating from a console on Hux’s desk. She kicked herself for not hearing it sooner, as it was the most beautiful culmination of sounds she had ever heard. Sure, they had played music on the Resistance base from time to time, but none of their songs were as elegant or as calming as this.

Eyes still closed, Rey allowed herself to sway minimally from side to side, drinking in the song and enjoying a few moments of peace. Several seconds passed, and Rey was so caught up in the music and her movements that she didn’t even register the lack of other noise as Hux finished with the papers and put his pen down.

“What are you doing?”

Rey started and her eyes flew open, temporarily forgetting where she was - and who she was with - and losing herself to the soft music. It had engulfed her senses and overridden her self-control. She stopped her gentle swaying at the sound of his voice, and could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

“I was just, uh,” Rey scrambled to find the right words. Finding none, she settled on an unconvincing, “Nothing.”

“Nothing, really?” Hux’s tone was soft, almost teasing. “Because it looked to me like you were dancing. Or at least, attempting a poor excuse for dancing.”

The former scavenger didn’t think it was possible for her cheeks to turn a darker shade of red, but they managed it as her embarrassment heightened. Despite the General’s light tone, and despite her normally strong demeanour, Rey couldn’t help but shrink in on herself, wanting nothing more than to disappear. The respect and romantic feelings she held for Hux were deep, and she had always wanted to appear steady and professional in his eyes. To have him catch her in such a personal, unassuming moment was incredibly distressing.

Rey was distracted momentarily by gentle laughter coming from the man seated before her. In a few brief moments, he had risen from his desk and rounded it, coming to a stop in front of her. Rey still refused to meet his gaze, even as he extended a hand towards her.

“Now, would you like me to show you have it’s really done?”

The shock Rey felt as the implication of Hux’s words seeped in had her raising her eyes to his own rapidly. Taking in the sparkle of his green eyes, Rey realised that he was being completely serious. Her heart screamed at her to say yes immediately, and Rey had to force herself to take a deep breath and calm her mind, her breathing, and her heart. 

After racing through all of the pros and cons in her mind, Rey eventually decided to throw caution to the wind as she stepped closer and placed her hand gently in his. In response, the General’s smirk widened and he gripped her hand slightly tighter. However, Rey hadn’t missed the small sigh of relief coming from the man after she had taken his hand. It seemed that they were both as nervous as each other.

Using his free hand, Hux pressed the volume control button on his console, and the song echoed throughout the room charmingly. He then walked towards the centre of the space, guiding Rey to follow him. All the while, Rey held his gaze, entranced by his beautiful eyes once again.

Carefully, Hux grasped her right hand and placed it on his left shoulder. He then placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Rey almost felt discouraged when he held her at a respectable distance, despite knowing that he was a General and she was Kylo Ren’s apprentice and it was only proper.

But it wasn’t proper, none of it was. It wasn’t proper that they were standing this close at all. It wasn’t proper for her to allow Hux to intertwine the fingers of his right hand with those of her left. It wasn’t proper for him to look at her like she was the last bright light in all the universe. It wasn’t proper for her to step minimally closer, loving in the way his eyes danced with delight at her motion.

Ever so slowly, he began to walk her through the steps.

“First, I’ll step forwards with my right leg, and you step back with your left.” Hux’s voice was lower than normal, almost like he didn’t want to run the risk of breaking whatever spell was over them. Rey found herself intoxicated by the sound; husky and deep and oh so exhilarating. “Now, we step to the side, before I step back and you step forwards."

Rey followed Hux’s movements, allowing him to lead her as she learnt the dance. She willed herself to maintain eye contact, despite how much she wanted to look down at her feet to make sure she was placing them where they needed to be. That ended up resulting in several stumbles, but Rey couldn’t find herself to be embarrassed. Not when Hux was holding her closer every time he steadied her, and not when he was still looking at her with absolute adoration in his eyes.

Slowly, as Rey’s confidence improved, they began to incorporate more swaying, and the dance became much less rigid. Hux lead her easily around the room, and Rey felt as if there was nowhere else in the universe she would rather be.

—————

Normally, Hux would have found the time it took to get the steps right frustrating. But with Rey, he found himself actually enjoying it. He enjoyed every time she clumsily stepped on one of his feet. He enjoyed every time she stumbled, as he was able to gather her closer in his arms as he steadied her. He enjoyed every time her face lit up after they had completed a successful set of the steps.

Most of all, he enjoyed her laughter, hearty and genuine, every time he added a ridiculous and completely unnecessary flourish. Hux found himself utterly removed from everything taking place outside of his office. He was entirely lost to the world, to his rank, to the wrath of the man she answered to. All that mattered was the two of them, and how at peace he felt in those few minutes.

He could tell that Rey was relaxing further with each passing second, and getting more comfortable in his arms. The General also noticed the small, almost shy smiles she sent his way when she thought he was focused on something else. Hux was startled when he smiled, actually smiled, back. But once he had let himself smile once, there was no stopping the large, genuine grin from gracing his features. It should have felt so foreign; it had been a long time since he had truly smiled. But instead, it only served to elevate his mood higher. And, by the way she grinned back, he could assume that it had had the same effect on Rey.

Eventually, the music slowed, and so did their movements. However, neither appeared to notice as they stayed close, much closer than they had been when they had begun. Hux’s left hand, which had started on the edge of Rey’s waist, was now almost completely wrapped around her figure. For a few moments, nothing could be heard apart from their breathing, heavier than it should have been after a simple physical exertion.

It was as if a spell had been casted over the pair, with nothing able to break through. Not that the General wanted something to. He’d dreamt of holding the young woman in his arms for months, but had never acted on his feelings. Instead, he had chosen to shove them aside; it wouldn’t do for the General of the First Order to become distracted by Kylo Ren’s apprentice. 

But the truth was he had been distracted. He’d insisted on inserting himself into her life far more than was necessary, keeping constant track of her progress with the Knight. Not too much as to draw attention to himself, but just enough that she was aware of his presence. Hux knew she had seen him, watching her training briefly whenever he could. He knew that Ren had more than likely informed her of their meetings, where he had requested updates on not only Rey’s progress with training, but also her mental and physical health. 

He had wanted to know if she was content on his ship, and if Ren ever gave any indication that she wasn’t, then the General had taken small steps to rectify the situation. Like several weeks ago, when Ren had accidentally let slip that Rey hadn’t been sleeping well due to the unusual softness of her bed. Hux had found himself immediately ordering a new, harder bed that she would be more suited to. He couldn’t help himself; not only was he fascinated by her, but he was also completely taken by the young woman. And slowly, over time, that fascination had turned into something darker, something more primal. It wasn’t only simple attraction he felt anymore; it was now a mix of compassion, desire, hope. 

Because that’s what she had given him. During their short interactions, during the training that he observed, she had given him hope that eventually, the war would be over and peace in the galaxy would be restored. Rey had allowed him to finally see a light at the end of the very dark tunnel in which he was walking. He also couldn’t deny that Rey herself was part of that light; one of the only bright sparks in his war- and death-filled existence. 

Breaking out of his reverie, Hux brought himself back to the present moment. All at once, he became hyper-aware of every part of Rey that was currently touching him. Her right hand, sitting on his shoulder. Her left hand, curled contentedly within his right with their fingers gracefully intertwined. Her chest, resting comfortably against his own, with their lower bodies also dangerously close. Her breath, mingling with his own as their stared into each other’s eyes, her hazel clashing with his green.

Neither Hux nor Rey appeared to be able to step away. The General knew why he had no desire to, but it was Rey’s reaction that was surprising him more. He had no idea that she thought of him as any more than a General, but perhaps he had been letting himself ignore the way she stared at him. Perhaps he had noticed there was more to her gaze than a friendly look. But it didn’t matter; Hux knew the consequences they would face if he wasn’t imagining the way she had leaned further into him. He knew the punishment he would suffer at the hands of not only Kylo Ren, but more than likely Supreme Leader Snoke as well. He knew that a relationship between them was forbidden, and he knew that they would be found out if they attempted to hide it.

But with the way Rey had closed the gap between them, with the way his hands tightened, pulling her closer, he also knew he didn’t care. He didn’t care what happened next, for all that mattered was right here, right now, in this moment. Hux saw Rey let her eyes flutter closed, and found himself following her lead.

Their lips brushed delicately, and Hux felt desire and passion spark within his chest. He couldn’t maintain their light connection for long. All it would take was more pressure, his hands wrapping closer around her body. He took a deep breath through his nose, ready to engage in the physical actions that both his mind and body were yearning to.

All of a sudden, Rey had ripped her head back, using all of her considerable strength plus what Hux immediately recognised as the Force to push him backwards. Landing on his feet well across the room and away from Rey, the General barely had a moment for his mind to catch up with what had happened before Rey was speaking.

“He’s coming!”

Not needing to ask who, for he had known for quite some time about Rey and Ren’s so-called bond, Hux hastily began to straighten his uniform and rid his mind of all thoughts and feelings as to what had just occurred. He slapped the most professional expression he could muster onto his face, and not a moment too soon.

The door slammed open, and the Knight of Ren swept into the room. Hux pretended to lazily glance over at him, all the while focusing most of his attention on slowing his rapidly beating heart. It wasn’t as though Hux was ashamed of what had, or rather what hadn’t, transpired between himself and Rey. And it had been a long time since he had felt scared of Ren and his powers. He wasn’t even that concerned for Rey’s well-being; he knew that she could handle herself, even against Ren.

No, he mused, the main reason he didn’t want Ren to discover his and Rey’s mutual attraction was because it was private. And when you live and work with two Force users who make a habit of reading into your personal business - whether you liked it or not - privacy was a rarity. It was something that was between himself and Rey only; it didn’t seem proper that it should involve anyone else.

“Lord Ren, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Hux could barely contain his frustration, hearing it seep into his words. Luckily, Ren seemed distracted and did not appear to notice. In fact, he barely seemed to register that Hux had spoken at all.

“Rey, you were supposed to be at training five minutes ago.” The mechanical whir of Ren’s helmet hid most of the Knight’s true feelings, however even Hux could tell that he wasn’t the only one who was frustrated.

“I apologise, Master.” Rey bowed her head in respect towards Ren, before looking towards Hux for the first time since they had separated. “Thank you, General.”

Ignoring Ren’s growing confusion, Hux stepped closer towards Rey, his eyes never leaving her own. He admired the way they seemed to dance, switching between hesitation, nervousness, and desire.

“It was my pleasure, Lady Rey.” Hux murmured, allowing the smallest hint of flirtation to seep into his tone. From the way Rey’s cheeks glowed with the slightest trace of red, he knew that she had heard it.

Knowing that any second Ren would either begin tearing apart the room with his lightsaber, or simply spontaneously combust, Hux reached forward and gathered Rey’s hand in his once again. He pressed the smallest of kisses into her knuckles, hoping she understood that he did not regret kissing her. As Rey’s blush deepened, Hux withdrew, satisfied that he had gotten his message across.

Suddenly, Ren cleared his throat loudly, evidently annoyed with everything that was happening between the General and his apprentice. At the noise, Rey nodded towards Hux, grabbed the papers still sitting on his desk, and hurried out of the room. It appeared that she didn’t see the need to aggravate the man further. Hux breathed a sigh of relief when Ren followed her, grateful that the man hadn’t stuck around to interrogate him. He knew that the Knight would pursue Rey for answers, and that Rey was better equipped to feed Ren adequate lies to satiate his curiosity and frustration.

Feeling content, Hux strode back over to his desk to continue with his work, pressing the rewind and then play button on his console as he did so. And if the staff passing by his office throughout the day happened to notice that the song emanating from within remained the same, then they weren’t stupid enough to bring it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you again soon! And if you want, come talk to me on tumblr at secondaryworks. Have a great day :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! Hope you enjoy :D

Weeks passed before Hux saw Rey again. Since their dance, Ren had been keeping Rey consistently busy, working on new techniques as well as sending her out on more missions than ever. As confident as Hux was in Rey’s abilities - and he was very confident - he couldn’t help but feel worried every time the mission extended over more than a few days.

But it wasn’t like he was sitting around, waiting for her either. His workload had seemed to double, and although he had no logical reason to, Hux still suspected that Ren had something to do with that as well.

There had been a considerable increase in Resistance activity, and it was Hux’s duty to ensure that the First Order had a well-structured defence against them. He also had to focus on continuing to build their offence, ever-preparing for the next inevitable conflict.

However, despite the added workload, Hux found that when he should have been collapsing at the end of a long day, he could barely sleep. When he attempted to, all that happened was his thoughts being consumed by the memory of Rey. He could remember clearly the sound of her laugh, the weight of her chest on his own, the feel of her lips on his. And it wasn’t enough. Many nights Hux had simply pushed his sheets away in frustration, getting up to continue his work in order to take his mind away from her.

But the lack of sleep was taking its toll, as was the continual strain of keeping his thoughts closed off lest Kylo Ren decide to take a peek into his innermost memories and feelings. The General could feel his resolve slowly breaking, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the dam surrounding his willpower cracked.

Finally, during another sleepless night, Hux had had enough. He had to see her.

Throwing back the sheets, Hux quickly threw on his uniform, only taking a few brief moments to make sure that he looked at least semi-professional. He then strode out of his quarters, and headed directly for the corridor where he knew Rey’s room to be.

Stopping in front of her door, the General took a second to calm himself. He attempted to slow his heart and compose his features into those of respectability. After all, it wouldn’t do for one of his underlings to see him, red faced and frantic, standing outside Rey’s room in the middle of the night. Feeling at least slightly poised, Hux raised his fist and gently knocked.

There was no answer, and Hux felt his confidence dropping. Either she wasn’t there, or was fast asleep like a normal person. Knocking again, this time louder, Hux knew his courage would not last much longer. 

He scoffed at that notion; the General of the First Order, a man who had simultaneously blown five planets out of existence, was feeling nervous at the thought of talking to a woman.

Shaking himself, Hux felt his resolve returning as the quiet inside of Rey’s room reached him once again. Knowing that she must be elsewhere, Hux quickly typed in the security override for the door and stepped inside, allowing the mechanism to shut swiftly behind him. 

Looking around, it only took a moment for Hux to see that he was right in his assumptions; Rey wasn’t here. He let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he was holding. He felt his anxieties threatening to return, and hurriedly pushed them away. He was here now, and he was going to see her. He had to.

Hux distracted himself by walking further into the living room area. There was a door near the back which Hux knew would lead to the bedroom, as well as the refresher which was attached to the bedroom. Rey’s quarters were smaller than his own, but were still fairly spacious. There were also various small trinkets lying around, things that Rey must have picked up on her numerous missions. He wouldn’t have been surprised if there were more in her bedroom, as he knew it was a way of both keeping herself grounded and making the room feel more like her own.

Not wanting to disturb anything, Hux simply took to pacing. His adrenaline spiked the longer he remained, and he couldn’t help but wonder where she might be. He knew she wasn’t on a mission, as she had only returned a couple of days ago. 

It was then that terror gripped him, as the thought that she might be in someone else’s room made it’s way into his brain. Hux kicked himself for not considering it before letting himself inside. Perhaps she was involved with one of the Knights of Ren, or perhaps even - stars forbid it - Kylo Ren himself. Hux could feel the dark thoughts whirring into a frenzy, and he fought hard to keep them at bay. Surely she wasn’t, he reasoned, not when she had kissed him after their dance. But then again, there was a lot he didn’t know about her. Was she involved with someone? Was him coming here a fruitless effort? Was -

Before he could finish that thought, the door rolled open, and there stood Rey, looking exhausted as she dragged her feet. He watched, unable to breathe as she took a few seconds to determine what was different about her room. The door slid closed behind her as she slowly raised her eyes to his. He could see her confusion as her brain worked to play catch up. 

“Hux?”

“Rey, my apologies for letting myself in, but I had to speak to you.” Hux felt his words slurring together slightly as his nerves returned anew. 

“Oh.” Rey stood up straighter, finally appearing to come to terms with what was going on. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay, but I understand. How did you know my passcode?”

“I uh, I used a security override.” Hux replied sheepishly.

To his surprise, Rey simply laughed, taking off her bulky outer layer and tossing it onto one of her chairs. It left her in a simple white tank and black sweats, and Hux felt his heart rate increase inappropriately at the sight. He shook his head once in a poor attempt to rid those kinds of thoughts from his mind.

“Of course you did.” Rey smirked at him, and he could feel some of the tension that had built in his chest dissipate. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Hux’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion at that. Had she forgotten so quickly about their dance, about their kiss? Before those ideas could get out of hand, however, he saw that Rey’s cheeks had a light dusting of pink. Ah, so she did know the answer to her own question, but it appeared that neither knew how to broach the subject. If Hux were an observer and not a participant of the situation, he would have laughed at the pair, both tough as nails but scared to speak the truth.

Quickly deciding to forgo any formalities, Hux simply spoke what he felt.

“I don’t regret it.”

He could see Rey’s eyes immediately widening in wonder, as a light smile graced her features.

“Neither do I.”

Hux let out a small laugh of surprise, feeling a smile similar to Rey’s creeping onto his face. The utter relief he felt at those three words was like nothing he had felt before, and he opened his mouth to reply.

But before a word could make it past his lips, Rey had crossed the distance between them, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down so his lips would meet her own.

This kiss was everything the first one was building up to be. Hux responded immediately and enthusiastically, letting his hands settle on her waist and using them to bring her closer. Rey reacted by gliding her hands upwards from his collar and settling in his hair. Hux couldn’t help the small moan of pleasure that escaped him when he felt Rey tug gently on the short strands. Every part of him was on fire, as a thrill of strong desire raced through him.

They continued for as long as they could, before they inevitably had to part in order to breathe. Hux didn’t let Rey go far, however, as he maintained his grip on her waist and rested his forehead against hers. Not that Rey seemed to mind, as she hummed in content when their skin touched. They remained in that position for a while, both revelling in the joy at finally giving into their desires. Hux felt Rey’s breath dance lightly across his skin, and smiled at the gentle tickle. 

Even though he desperately didn’t want to disturb the serenity of the moment, Hux knew there was a very important matter they needed to discuss. Keeping his eyes closed, Hux moved his head to rest at the side of Rey’s, while still maintaining the contact from before.

“What do we do now?” He murmured against Rey’s skin.

Rey groaned in frustration at that. “Ever the practical man, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -“

“No, it’s okay.” Rey pulled away slightly, just so she could look him in the eye. “We need to talk about this. I don’t know much about the rules in terms of relationships in the First Order, but I’m guessing you do?’

“Yes.” Hux could feel his good mood dropping dramatically. “A relationship between you and I would be strictly forbidden, and if it were discovered, we would both be shamefully cast out.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

Hux winced at her hopeful tone. What he had spoken might not have technically been the truth - the more likely outcome of their relationship being discovered was execution. People in their positions were not allowed to have any personal connections, as Snoke believed it would interfere with their decision making and their ability to get the job done swiftly and efficiently.

But Hux couldn’t find it within himself to tell Rey any of that. Especially not when she was looking at him with those big puppy eyes and moving her fingers gracefully along the back of his neck. Sighing, Hux resigned himself to the inevitable fact that it couldn’t work.

“Rey, you don’t seem to understand.” Hux watched as her face fell, and hated himself for it. Regardless, he had to continue. "Any attempt to hide a relationship between us would be pointless. You’ve met with the Supreme Leader before, do you honestly believe he has the capacity for rationality or understanding?"

Rey cast her eyes down after he finished speaking, and pulled away from him. Hux immediately missed their proximity, and fought to keep himself standing exactly where he was. The desire to pull her back into his arms was strong, but his willpower was stronger. He watched as she turned away and raised a hand to her face. Turning his gaze away, Hux let Rey have her privacy. He had no idea what she would say next, but only hoped it wouldn’t destroy him.

Slowly, Rey lowered her hand, yet she didn’t turn around. Instead, she spoke to the empty space in front of her.

“We could keep it a secret.”

Hux sighed. “Rey, we couldn’t-“

“We could.” Rey turned around then, and fixed him with a fierce stare. “I know how to block my thoughts, and since Kylo Ren has complained more than once about not being able to read you, I’m guessing you can too.”

Hux felt both weary and slightly hopeful as Rey approached him once again. There was truth to what she said, but could it really be enough to fool the Knight and Snoke himself?

“We can do this, I know it.” Rey’s voice was determined as she continued. “And if, somehow, they find out, then I’m willing to face that punishment if it means I can be with you.”

The General felt his breath catch in his throat. He could barely believe that Rey would be willing to sacrifice everything just to be with him. He felt the same, of course, but to hear her say those words, and to hear the truth behind them, was too much. Not knowing what to do, Hux simply acted on his instincts, reaching forward to hold Rey’s face with both of his hands. Before he could think about what he was doing, Hux was kissing her again.

This time, their kiss was slower, and more controlled. It was filled with promises and possibilities, as Hux poured all he couldn’t say into the kiss. Rey placed her hands on his arms, holding them in place as she responded in kind. After a few brief moments, they both pulled away.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes?”

Hux opened his eyes to find Rey smirking at him once more.

“You little minx.” Hux laughed. “Of course it is.”

Rey joined in the laughter, and Hux marvelled at the way her eyes sparkled even brighter than normal. If it were possible, Hux would have remained in that moment forever. He would have bottled up every fantastic emotion he was feeling and saved it for any and all dark days in his future. Even one emotion alone would have been enough to get him through hell and back, as Hux felt them flowing generously.

However, the moment couldn’t last forever. As the laughter stopped, Hux could tell Rey was fighting a yawn. Suddenly remembering the fact that it was the middle of the night and that Rey would have to use the refresher before finally going to bed, Hux reluctantly pulled away. Smirking at the pout which Rey gave him, Hux explained.

“You need to sleep.” Hux brought her hand to his lips once again. “Goodnight, Lady Rey.”

“Goodnight, General Hux.” Rey responded as Hux pressed a feather-light kiss to her knuckles.

Smirk widening at the use of his formal title, Hux moved to make his way past Rey and out of the room. Before he could go too far, however, Rey gripped his hand tighter.

“You could stay, you know.”

Feeling his eyes widen, Hux turned back. However, Rey wasn’t looking at him, but rather the space he had just vacated. Clearing his throat in a useless attempt to get himself to think rationally, Hux forced himself to pull his hand away from Rey’s. 

“That is a uh, generous offer. But Rey, I believe what we have is special, and I would rather not mess it up after it’s only just begun.”

“You think I would mess it up?” Rey’s voice was small, betraying her insecurities as she spoke.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant.” Hux backtracked immediately, kicking himself for the poor choice of words. “I only meant that I would mess it up. I haven’t had a proper relationship in a long time, and I don’t trust myself enough to stay. Please, accept my apology.”

Rey turned at that, eyes brighter than what Hux was sure they had been a few seconds ago. She attempted a smile, and he could tell that she had believed what he had said.

“It’s okay.”

Nodding, Hux wondered for the hundredth time how someone so pure could have ended up as the Apprentice of Kylo Ren. He placed a hand gently on Rey’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. When he felt her muscles relax under his touch, he pulled away, before finally moving out of the room. He didn’t look back, knowing that if he did he would have taken up Rey’s tempting offer. Instead, he made his way back to his own quarters, collapsing on the bed as soon as he arrived. He then closed his eyes, smiling as he recalled every moment of their three kisses.

With the wonderful memories dancing in his thoughts, Hux succumbed to the best nights sleep he had had in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow :) And thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has read/left kudos. You make my day :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! Enjoy!

Dating Rey in secret turned out to be the best damn decision Hux had made in his life. And he had made quite a few, so that was saying something. Despite his reservations and initial belief that they were making huge mistake, they had not only been able to survive in the shadows but thrive.

Of course, the secrecy was frustrating at times. There were no obvious signs of affection between the two, and the time they spent around each other in public only minimally increased. There were times when Hux would have given anything just to hold Rey’s hand briefly, when things were getting tough and he desperately craved the comfort only she could provide. But the risks were too high, and Hux forced himself to deal with the problem as he always had, long before Rey even entered his life - efficiently and unemotionally.

His frustration was also fuelled by another source, as recently Rey had taken it upon herself to subtly tease him whenever she could. Points apparently doubled when she got away with it in front of either Kylo Ren or Captain Phasma. Whenever it happened, it took all of Hux’s resolve to either walk away or reply in an official, dull tone. Rey was always aware of how she affected him, he was sure, and he had noticed her barely covering up a smile more than once. His self-control was seemingly lacking, however, whenever she did it in front of a few of his less important personnel. More than a few strange looks had been cast between the staff whenever they heard the normally composed and terrifying General Hux respond with a quick quip of his own to Kylo Ren’s Apprentice.

Rey had also discovered early on into their affair that she could hack the control panel for the door to his quarters, and sneak in without the need for a passcode. The first few times she had done it, Hux had been scared half to death by the strange presence in his personal space. Now, however, he looked forward to the nights when he would return to find her comfortably stretched out either in one of his chairs, or, as she got bolder, his bed. 

At first, the most pressing things would be their sexual desire for each other, resulting in many long nights tangled up in his bedsheets together. But as time passed, they found themselves entering an almost domestic routine. They would read together, or play cards, or share a small drink. Hux would recount numerous experiences he’d had in his youth, and Rey would speak of tales she often overheard on Jakku. Over time, Hux opened up to her in a way that he had never done with anyone else before, trusting her enough to share even his most well-kept secrets and insecurities. The same seemed to happen on Rey’s end as well, as her stories of Jakku and her encounters with Skywalker and the Resistance slowly became more personal.

After these nights especially, Hux would reflect on how much lighter he felt since he had entered into a relationship with the marvellous woman. Despite their need for secrecy, and despite how he should have been crushed by the weight of his anxieties regarding Snoke and Kylo Ren, Hux found himself actually enjoying his life for the first time in a long while. Rey had brought out a joyful side he didn’t even know he still possessed. She made him happy, and he loved her for it.

Not that he ever told her any of that, of course. He had been trying to find the right time to tell Rey exactly what he felt, but somehow he knew that when he did, everything would change. And he also couldn’t be certain how she would react. He wanted to believe that she would stay, but the reality was that he just didn’t know. In his darkest moments, he imagined her running, running, running far away from him, terrified of how attached to her he had become. However, in the cold light of day, he scoffed at how ridiculous that thought was. He was fairly sure that she wouldn’t leave, but he didn’t want to take the chance of ruining the beautiful thing they had right now.

There would be a right time, he told himself as he sat behind the desk in his office. He just knew it. 

Right now, he was attempting to complete tedious paperwork and failing miserably. Rey had returned from another of her missions today, and as much as he had wanted to greet her as soon as she disembarked from her ship, they both knew it would be far too suspicious. After all, Kylo Ren was normally there in order to grab her as soon as the hatch began to open, dragging her off for a debriefing meeting. It should be finished soon though, and Hux found his excitement building at the thought of seeing her after the six long days they had been apart.

He didn’t have to wait long, and soon enough there was a quiet knock on his door that could only have been her. Opening the door using a button on his console, Hux stood as she entered, smile shining brightly upon his face. He rounded his desk, drinking in the feeling of her presence.

There was a matching smile adorning Rey’s features, and as the door closed behind her she bounded up to him in her own unique way, throwing her arms around his chest and crushing him in a hug. 

Hux laughed as the wind was knocked out of him from the force of Rey’s hold. He responded in kind, quickly wrapping his own arms around her and holding her close. For a moment, nothing else in the galaxy existed apart from the two of them, and Hux could have held her in his arms for hours.

“I missed you.” Rey’s voice was muffled as she had pressed her face tightly against his chest.

“I missed you too, my dear Rey.” Hux replied, pressing a kiss into her hair as one of his hands stroked her tangled locks.

After a moment more, Rey pulled back, and it was then that Hux noticed both her nervous expression and the small metal object she held in her hands. Despite his overwhelming curiosity, the General waited patiently for Rey to speak, knowing she would when she felt comfortable. As she searched for the right words, Hux’s eyes roamed her face, taking in every small detail for the hundredth time and smiling at how well she looked. Her face looked fuller, and there was a glow to her cheeks that definitely hadn’t been there when she had first aboard the Finalizer.

“I, um, I found this on Kashyyyk.” Rey’s voice was quiet, betraying her nerves as she held the object forward. It was a small, metallic pot, and inside there was a bright green flower, just beginning to blossom. “I thought it would brighten your office or your quarters, or wherever you decide to put it.”

Hux had never heard Rey so anxious, and he knew it was because of how personal the gift was. As he listened to her continue to ramble, he slowly realised that it was also because she was scared he wouldn’t accept it. It was a ridiculous notion, but he understood where the fear came from, as the plant would be on public display; a statement of their connection for anyone to see. It wouldn’t be that hard for anyone to figure out, as Rey was the only person on his ship to visit a jungle planet recently. Shaking his head, Hux patiently waited for a break in Rey’s rambling.

"Of course, you don’t have to put it anywhere, but I just thought it would be nice. Green is my favourite colour, and there are no real colours in here, and -“

Seeing his chance arise as Rey took a breath, Hux interrupted her increasingly incoherent speech by leaning forward and covering her lips with his own. It was a short, gentle kiss, but it was all that was needed as he conveyed how he felt. He pulled back after a few moments, and took in the relieved expression on Rey’s face.

“Thank you, Rey.” Hux wasn’t sure he had ever said those first two words more genuinely in his life. It was the first time since well before he had joined the First Order that someone had actually done something nice for him, and not because they gained something from it. Rey was giving this to him because she wanted to make him happy, and Hux could barely breathe from the implications that arose from that thought.

Carefully taking the pot as Rey handed it over - all with a proud smile and everything - Hux brought it to his face so he could properly appreciate it. Only small, and appearing very delicate, Hux truthfully had no idea what plant it was, but he still admired it. Not because it was beautiful, for if he was honest with himself it was rather grotesque, but simply because it was a gift from Rey. 

He strategically placed it on his desk in a position where he would always be able to see it, and when he turned back to Rey it was with the biggest smile on his face. It mirrored her own, as she beamed at him and the obvious care he took with the placement. Laughing at how ridiculous they both were, Hux quickly threw his arms around Rey’s waist and hoisted her into the air. He was rewarded with a surprised shriek from Rey, and hands playfully hitting his back as she laughed and shouted to be put down.

Swinging the beautiful woman around, Hux revelled in the absolute pure joy he felt, as well as the utter relief of finally having her back in his arms.

—————

“See that one there?” Hux pointed to a star shining brightly through the viewport behind his desk. “That’s Kessel. And that one way back, that’s Tatooine.”

Rey followed Hux’s finger to gaze upon what she knew to be a desert planet. Funny, having lived on a desert planet herself, she was surprised that it’s endless sand dunes weren’t visible from here. Of course, she knew the thought wasn’t rational, but Rey could still feel the heat on her skin, the sensation of a dry throat desperate for even a drop of water. 

She drew closer to the General, who had gathered her onto his lap some time ago. They were sitting behind his desk, admiring the stars, and Hux was pointing out the ones he knew. It was such a peaceful, tranquil moment, and one that Rey desperately craved after being alone on one of her longest missions yet. It had been a simple reconnaissance assignment, one she had completed with ease. But being alone for that long with nothing major to occupy her time, Rey had found herself analysing almost everything about her life, from the moment she met Finn to her landing on Kashyyyk.

Despite the multiple things that had happened to her in what felt like such a short time, the only thing that Rey’s mind kept wandering back to was her relationship with Hux. Being trapped on the Finalizer stopped her from reading too much into it or thinking about it too much, mostly because Kylo Ren always seemed to be right around the corner. But out there, surrounded by all that mighty jungle, there was nothing stopping her from reliving all the wonderful moments she had shared with the General.

From their first meeting out on that landing platform, to the way he subtly engaged in her life without making direct contact, to their dance, to the long nights spent together, either wrapped up in sheets or sharing personal tales. Rey remembered every little moment, and each one had a special place in her heart. 

When she had found the small plant, it had seemed too perfect. Only a small gift, one that was ambiguous enough not to draw too much attention or raise too many questions. But it was still personal, and her heart had soared to new heights at Hux’s reaction to receiving it. She had been terrified that he would reject it, and tell her that it was too much of a statement. But he had done the complete opposite, positioning it on his desk for everyone to see. 

Another thing that she had discovered on her trip hadn’t been physical, but it had still given her pause and stopped her trek through the jungle for almost an hour. Like the plant, it was perfect, but it also made her mind race with all the worst case scenarios that could arise from it. It was complicated, yet simple. It was utterly ridiculous, yet it made perfect sense. 

What she had found was the fact that she loved him.

Yes, the once simple scavenger from Jakku had fallen hopelessly in love with the ruthless General of the First Order. Once she had gotten over her initial shock, Rey slowly began to realise how right it felt, and the sentiment soon changed from one to be feared to one that should be sung from the highest mountains. It filled Rey with such hope, such desire, such determination, dragging her to new and unknown heights. 

She had been going to tell him when she gave him the flower, but his kiss and subsequent hugs had derailed her plans rather spectacularly. There would be a better time, she told herself as he carried her to his seat. There would be a better moment, after she had convinced herself once again that it was the right thing to do. After all, she was still terrified of what his reaction could be, but she had been alone too long to let another significant person slip away from her. She loved Hux with everything she had, and he deserved to know that.

There was also the fact that she didn’t want to ruin the beautiful thing they had together. She was scared to admit how attached she’d become to the man, since she knew from experience how easy it was to lose people you cared for. It seemed like every time she had gotten close to someone, they had either left or been taken away. But not this time, Rey resolved to herself. Not with Hux.

Bringing herself back into the present moment, Rey refocused her attention on Hux, who was still looking out at the stars. It appeared that he was lost in his thoughts as well, and Rey took the time to observe his graceful features. There was no obvious crease in his forehead anymore, and his cheeks had more colour in them than they ever used to. His hair was as vibrant as ever, still meticulously combed every morning. 

All in all, he looked far less stressed than she had ever seen him, and she modestly accepted the fact that their relationship must have had something to do with that. His actions reflected that notion as well, as Rey had noticed his lighter footsteps, and the way he had controlled himself better whenever something had gone slightly awry on the bridge. Gone was the man who stalked the halls of the Finalizer with a vengeance. He had been thoroughly replaced by a man who still commandeered respect, but who was also more empathetic, and more calm. 

The change was subtle, but Rey still noticed it. Rey took pride in noticing everything, especially the fact that he had just referred to the same planet by two different names.

“Sorry, what was that planet again?” Rey fought to keep a straight face as Hux flinched slightly.

“Um, Tatooine?” Hux replied sheepishly, glancing over to her.

“Really?” This time Rey couldn’t help but smile. “Because a minute ago you said it was Naboo.”

Hux’s cheeks flushed, and Rey let out a bark of laughter at the sight. Hitting his chest playfully, Rey continued.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?”

“Well … not entirely.”

Rey began laughing again, throwing her head back in delight at catching the General in his lie. Hux shook his head at her action, letting out his own small sigh of laughter. Rey knew he was still embarrassed at being found out, but was glad that he didn’t take her playful laughter to heart.

As she calmed down, Hux gathered her closer in his arms. Rey closed her eyes, head lying contentedly in the crook of Hux’s neck. She felt him place another kiss in her hair, and realised that she had never felt more at home than he did right then, cradled in the General’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that :) 
> 
> I used this map for the second half of the chapter: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/6/63/Btm-map.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151204223105 
> 
> No idea how accurate it is but anywayyyyy. Thank you again for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. Getting those emails is honestly the best part of my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

If there was one thing Kylo Ren prided himself on, it was the ability to spot and uncover secrets. 

He had known Rey was keeping something from him long before he had caught her and Hux in the General's office. He had noticed her perpetual mental block, and the way she worked to distract him whenever he attempted to begin a conversation about anything too personal. When he had ordered her to tell him what was going on, she had simply laughed, telling him that he was being paranoid about nothing.

Hearing those words only made him more determined to find out what she was hiding from him. He was her Master, and there was nothing she could keep from him.

It was quickly made apparent to him that Rey had been counting on Kylo to enter her mind in order to uncover her secrets. As a result of her naivety, Kylo found it extremely easy to follow her actions in the shadows, watching her every move and knowing that she would, eventually, slip up. It didn’t matter how long it took; despite what many believed, Kylo Ren was a patient man. Whether the chase was long or short, he always caught his prey.

This lead to many days and nights stalking the halls of the Finalizer, searching for Rey’s Force signature. He was more than impressed by how well she managed to hide it, especially since he had never directly instructed her in that regard. Despite his strong abilities, it took Kylo weeks to find a trace of it that was more solid than just a gut feeling or a fleeting glance. When he did however, was when the real fun began.

He’d just spent a long day in the training facilities, working out his frustrations on a punching bag rather than the Finalizer’s electronics - much to Hux’s joy - and was working his way back to his quarters. It was then that he felt it; small at first, but growing with every step he took towards the officer’s halls. Rey’s Force signature was glowing faintly in one of the rooms, but it was nowhere near where it should have been at this time of night.

Slowing when he reached the corridor where the signature burned the brightest, Kylo almost slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. It appeared that Rey was currently situated in General Hux’s room, something that really shouldn’t have surprised him after that day in Hux’s office.

It was official - his Apprentice and the General were involved.

Feeling the sudden urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all, Kylo instead felt all the pieces in his mind clicking perfectly into place. He needed no more confirmation, as the picture the pieces made spelled out everything that he had missed, coming together clearly to show a definitive end for both Hux and Rey.

However, as much as he hated the General, and as happy as he would have been to see him executed, Kylo respected Rey too much to lose her over something as childish as this. She was a powerful Apprentice and a strong ally, destined for greater things. He knew that if he were to run to the Supreme Leader with what he had discovered, they would both be killed without Snoke giving it a second thought.

No, Kylo mused, there was a much better way to go about tearing them apart. One that would teach his Apprentice a much needed lesson and would still result in Hux’s absolute misery and devastation. Kylo felt his power surging forward all at once, a result of finally being one step ahead once again. 

Confidently striding past the General’s door, Kylo felt no remorse in letting the two lovebirds have one final night together. For tomorrow, their destruction would begin.

—————

Sweat rolled down Rey’s temples and cheeks; the only physical sign of her exertion. She had been practicing her lightsaber techniques against a stationary training dummy for hours now, determined to get her stances and strikes as accurate as possible. Her swings came close, but she never lost control and hit the dummy. Over the months of her training, her movements had become more fluid, and she had begun planning her subsequent attacks before she had even completed her current motion. She could feel the Force generously flowing through her as well, something Rey knew she would never have accomplished had she stayed with the Resistance.

With each passing day her skills increased, and Rey had never felt more confident in her decision to defect and join the First Order. Of course, there were other reasons that she was so satisfied as well. Rey smirked as the thought of Hux floated through her mind. Instead of letting it distract her, she welcomed the thought, allowing it to relax her further and loosen her muscles.

Unfortunately, her good mood was ruined almost instantly by the sound of the door rolling open and the sight of Kylo Ren stepping into the room. Rey huffed; it was bad enough that he was over an hour late for their training session, but she also knew that she would never get any explanation as to why. Apparently, Kylo Ren trusted her on missions and on the battlefield, but never with any personal or professional business. She hadn’t minded at first, but it had slowly become more tiresome.

Trying to rid her mind of those distracting thoughts and concentrate on the dummy, Rey ignored the feeling of being watched. She knew that he would speak eventually, but for now she let him have his moment of observation.

“I passed General Hux on my way here.” Kylo spoke carefully after a few moments. “He mentioned that there are whispers of the Resistance preparing to attack our facilities on Corellia.”

“Is that so?” Rey kept her voice even, trying to convey slight curiosity as well as a detachment of sorts. Truthfully, she wasn’t even listening properly, as Hux had already told her this as he held her gently within his arms last night.

“Yes.” There was a pregnant pause between Kylo’s first word and the ones he said next. “What do you think of the General?”

Rey slowed her movements, before coming to a complete stop. Turning to face her Master, she impressively kept her face neutral. “I think he’s a capable leader, and he seems intelligent enough. Honestly, I’ve never been around him long enough to form a proper opinion.”

When she finished, Rey quickly turned back to face the dummy, but not fast enough that she missed the almost amused look on Kylo’s face. Her curiosity peaking, Rey resumed her routine while waiting to find out what he found so funny. Wincing slightly as her lightsaber came a little too close to the dummy, Rey felt her limbs begin to shake gently with nerves. There was no way that Kylo actually knew about her and Hux, was there? They had been so careful these past few months. Surely her Master was simply curious as to her opinion. Perhaps he just wanted someone to rant at, or perhaps it was an offhand question meant to alleviate boredom? 

Yes, Rey decided. It must have been one of those two options. There was no way that -

“Is he a good lover?”

The full body spasm that Rey experienced as a result of her shock sent her lightsaber straight through the dummy, slicing it clean in half. Feeling herself beginning to hyperventilate, Rey immediately switched off her ‘saber and turned to face Kylo.

“W-what?” Rey could hardly breathe, and her heart was pumping so loud in her ears she could barely hear. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t be.

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me Rey.” Kylo advanced on her quickly, invading her personal space and glaring down at her shivering form. “I know you’re sleeping with him.”

Rey felt as though the floor had opened up beneath her, swallowing her whole. Her whole world had been turned upside down, and it took everything in her to just stay on her own two feet as she felt her knees about to buckle. Her thoughts spiralled, immediately coming up with horrifying scenarios that Hux could be going through right now. She knew he lied to her when he said they would be banished if anyone found out; she could tell from the way he hesitated when he spoke that there was a much worse fate in store for them if anyone discovered their secret. But she had ignored it, wanting so desperately to be with him that she had let go of all her common sense. And now it seemed they were both about to pay the ultimate price for her mistake.

Apparently Kylo caught onto where her thoughts had gone, not that she was focusing too much on keeping her mental block up now. There was too much else to distract her, plus he already knew everything anyway. All the small details he could read wouldn’t do anything except harden his case against her. What her Master said next, however, stunned her into complete mental silence.

“I haven’t told the Supreme Leader.” Yet. That final word was unspoken, but Rey heard it all the same. 

Rey could barely process anything in that moment, and simply settled on the first word her mind could muster.

“Why?”

“Because if I did he would order for both of you to be killed on sight.” Kylo’s voice wasn’t as devoid of emotion as she thought it would have been. “You’re my Apprentice, and I will not allow for you to be mindlessly killed for such a ridiculous reason.”

Rey took a deep breath, trying to get more air into her desperate lungs. Nothing of what Kylo was saying made any sense to her muddled brain. In her mind, she should have been fighting for her life right now, or running to Hux’s side to defend him from anyone who received the kill order. But she felt as though her feet were stuck to the ground, her legs too heavy to be moved in her weak state.

Knowing there was surely more to come from Kylo, as there was definitely something he was building up to, Rey tried to focus on calming her mind as he had once taught her. Staring straight forward at Kylo’s chest, Rey waited for the other shoe to drop.

“You will break up with him immediately, and you will tell him nothing of what we’ve spoken about today.” Kylo’s voice had reverted to it’s normal, unemotional state, something that Rey was actually grateful for. She needed some semblance of normality, something real that she could grip onto. Unfortunately, his neutral tone dislodged some of her boldness from where it had been hiding.

“And if I don’t?” Rey raised her eyes to his defiantly, feeling some confidence come back to her. It was erased quickly, however, when Kylo responded.

“Then I’ll make you watch as I kill him myself.” Kylo’s icy tone cut through Rey like a knife as he crowded further into her space. Rey felt utterly surrounded, and utterly defeated.

Feeling all her emotions begin to drain away as reality began to set in, Rey dropped her head in resignation. Tears stung at her eyes as the realisation hit her in full force. Kylo was blackmailing her with a cruel ultimatum, one which they both knew the outcome of before she even responded. 

It was either leave Hux and break his heart, or do nothing and watch him die.

The choice was simultaneously the hardest and the easiest one she had made in her entire life.

“I will do as you wish, my Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Anyway, I'm not overly happy with the first half of this chapter. I find Kylo Ren to be a really tough character to write for, so I apologise if he seems OOC. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that, and if you're sad, don't worry - it gets worse from here ;D ..... yeah that wasn't necessary, sorry lol
> 
> BTW this account isn't my primary one, but I have IRL friends who read the fics on my other one, and I'm not ready to be judged by them for shipping reyux just yet. So if you've written a reyux or reylux fic, I've more than likely read it, but left kudos/commented with my other account. 
> 
> Kay I'm gonna go now, thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this while listening to twenty one pilot's cover of Can't Help Falling In Love. Don't do it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4

Happiness was not something Hux had the luxury of feeling often. In his chosen line of work, there was very little time to be happy; for every victory there was a loss, for every success, a failure, and for every achievement there was something that needed to improve.

He had learnt very early on to cherish the few moments of happiness when they did come, for he knew how fleeting they would be. Of course, since he had been dating Rey, the number of happy moments he experienced had significantly increased. She was his one true light, a source of continued joy no matter what else was happening in his life. She made him feel like he was doing more than just existing, more than just completing one objective after another.

She made him feel like he was living.

Hux revelled in his happiness as he swiftly made his way to his quarters. It had been a long but rewarding day for the General, with his Stormtrooper program functioning more efficiently than ever. FN-2187 was still their only major failure and disappointment, and by the looks of things it was going to stay that way for quite some time.

They had also managed to strike a few blows against the troublesome Resistance, although Hux didn’t allow himself to celebrate those small victories. He knew the enemy forces were steadily growing near the central First Order base on Corellia, and he knew a major and incredibly important battle was rapidly approaching. Still, his confidence in his troops and the First Order was unwavering, despite the whispers that had been circulating aboard his ship recently.

Shaking his head, Hux forced those thoughts quickly from his mind. He was in too good of a mood for it to be spoiled by the Resistance. They were annoying enough as it was; he didn’t wish for them to have even this small win over him.

The General’s good mood was only elevated when he reached his quarters, with the sight of Rey standing in the main section sending his heart soaring. He was upon her with only a few short, controlled strides; too quick for him to notice her knitted eyebrows and worn expression.

“Rey, my dear.” Hux’s voice was but a whisper, yet it still clearly conveyed the absolute delight that was flowing through him. Wrapping his arms around Rey’s small frame, Hux grinned widely at the feeling of having her in his arms after the day apart.

Unable to stop himself, Hux laughed heartily as he swept the young woman off her feet, swinging her around playfully. He was on cloud nine, swimming in the pure joy he felt at both the events of the day and at being with Rey. It was a ridiculous action, one he would have scoffed at several months ago. But he couldn’t help it; Hux had never felt more free and careless in his entire life. Being with Rey allowed him to let his hair down, metaphorically speaking, in private.

Hux was quickly grounded, however, by the strong impact of Rey’s fist on his shoulder. It was then his senses returned to him, and he realised far too late that Rey had been calling his name. Blinking as he tried desperately to recall his focus, Hux set her down again. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he finally took in her icy expression.

The look she was giving him was like none he had ever seen before, at least not from her. It sliced through him, and Hux recoiled from the feeling of his mood plummeting dramatically. His continued confusion made it hard to think straight; all he knew was that something had changed. Something was wrong. It didn’t take long for him to find out what.

“We’re breaking up.” 

It was a statement, cold and calculated. Rey sounded detached, almost like she didn’t care about what she was saying. Almost like she didn’t care about anything in that moment.

Nothing about the situation made sense to Hux, and his bewilderment was only amplified by the sudden and drastic change in his emotions. Everything had happened too fast for his brain to keep up, and nothing seemed to register to the point where he could actually comprehend what was going on.

“What?” Hux felt rather than heard his voice crack as he responded. Surely he had misheard. Surely she wasn’t saying what he thought she was saying. There had to be a misunderstanding, or at the very least a bad joke. Everything between them had been going perfectly; why just yesterday Rey had candidly told him just how comfortable she felt around him. She had joked with him. She had playfully hit him in the arm as she always had. She had teased him by stealing his hat, and she had laughed uproariously when he had chased her around his room, lifting her up high when he finally caught her.

What had changed in the last day?

“We both know it’s improper.” Rey didn’t meet his eyes as she continued, her voice taking on a droning quality, almost like she was reading from a script. “You and I have a duty to the First Order, one that comes before anything else. Whatever we have, it cannot be allowed to continue.”

Every word she spoke chipped away at his heart, crushing him slowly with the weight of what was happening. But Rey, it seemed, wasn’t nearly finished.

“We’ve both been implicitly instructed against forming personal attachments. It’s interfering with our work, and I can’t continue like this.”

The steady rug that had always been situated underneath Hux’s feet had been jerked away, leaving him with no support, no grounding. It felt like a daze, like what Rey was saying still wasn’t computing with his mind. He heard the words but couldn’t understand them. It was like wading through a dense fog, one that manipulated everything he saw and everything he heard, with nothing able to completely reach him. His breathing became laboured as his eyes desperately searched Rey’s, looking for any signs that would make sense. Looking for anything that would explain what was happening, or more accurately, why it was happening.

Before Hux could string together even a few syllables with which to respond, Rey moved ahead and delivered the final, crushing blow. 

“To be quite truthful, General, the simple fact is that I don’t care for you.” Rey’s eyes finally locked onto his own, and in them he saw nothing. Their spark was gone, and in it’s place was nothing but a dark abyss. "You were a distraction, a source of pleasure to be sought out during my dark days. You were also supposed to be at least some kind of a challenge. I confess myself disappointed at how easily you rolled over and succumbed to me beating my eyelids at you. Oh well, life is full of disappointments I suppose."

Finally, she stopped, and Hux let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Most of his confusion had drained away, replaced by nothing but pure shock and hurt. There wasn’t even a hint of Rey's compassion in her voice. It was completely devoid of anything that it ordinarily contained. There was no kindness, no mercy, no sorrow. Nothing but cold, hard sincerity that laced her words, allowing them to burn deeply.

Rey's honesty was truly brutal, and Hux felt his chest constrict as the words settled there, winding their way around his heart and lungs.

Had he really been that naive? Had he really been tricked by her for months? Was there truly nothing special between them? Hux would have convinced himself that something about it must have been real, but with Rey still staring daggers at him, he couldn’t even bring himself to try. Instead, he muttered the only sentence his brain could manage.

“Rey I … I don’t understand.” His voice was weak for the first time since he had joined the First Order. It was a testament to how much Rey affected him, and demonstrated clearly to Rey just how much her words had devastated him. 

Not that it seemed to matter to her.

“That’s not my problem.” Rey snapped, and Hux physically recoiled from it as though she had slapped him across his cheek. Her biting tone was filled with aggression as she whipped away from him and began to walk towards the door.

With nothing left to lose, Hux whispered the only thing he believed would have a chance of getting through to her. 

“I love you.”

Rey immediately paused, her feet coming to a complete standstill as the words washed over her. However, she still didn’t turn around. Instead, she spoke to the door in front of her as she squared her shoulders.

“I know.”

There was small crack in her voice, one so imperceptible that Hux wasn’t entirely sure if it was real or if his desperate mind had imagined it. But before anything more could be said or done, Rey had crossed the final few steps and was out the door in a flash.

As the door rolled shut behind her, Hux felt as though the walls were closing in. The air seemed to thin as his breathing became heavier, the effort needed to bring air to his lungs increasing dramatically. Curling his hands into tight fists, Hux fought to stay in control. He fought to reel in his wild emotions, reigning them back as he always did.

It didn’t take long for him to lose the battle.

Reaching blindly towards the coffee table, Hux grabbed the first thing his hand landed on. Not even bothering to check what item he had picked up, the General used all his might to fling it against the wall to the left of the door. From then, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from tearing his room apart. Every miscellaneous item was launched towards the wall, every bit of loose paper was shoved to the ground. There were no screams, only grunts as he propelled items around with his considerable strength. When there was nothing else to be grabbed within his line of vision, he simply reached down and flipped the table over, sending it crashing loudly onto the floor. 

Still feeling his anger and frustration coursing through his veins, Hux gripped his hair tightly with both hands. It was a pathetic attempt to keep himself from completely falling apart, almost as if he believed that he could physically hold together the emotional pieces that were breaking inside him.

He eventually did fall apart, however, when he turned to find more things to throw. His eyes instantly landed on a small, metallic pot, with a bright green flower growing inside. Collapsing heavily to his knees beside it, Hux recalled moving the plant to his quarters after Rey had given him a different one. This one was far too personal for prying eyes, and Hux had always found it a comforting sight when he would return after a trying day.

It was a piece of her, a piece of them, and Hux couldn’t stop himself from gingerly reaching out and picking it up. Holding it delicately within his hands, Hux cradled the pot to his chest, not even attempting to get up. He knew his legs no longer had the strength to support him.

It was then, and only then, that he scrunched his eyes closed and allowed his tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, hope you're enjoying the ride :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, hope you enjoy!

Six months.

That’s how long it had been since Rey had broken things off between them. Six months of nothing but heartache, awkward encounters, and physical pain that was sometimes so strong Hux felt like he could barely breathe.

It had taken two whole weeks for Hux to accept the fact that the breakup was real, and that it wasn’t an elaborate prank that Rey was pulling. It was two weeks of grieving, of blind hope every time Rey would so much as look at him. It was always a brief, careless glance, and her eyes were so dark and empty. There were many times where Hux found himself wondering if he had truly imagined the spark those eyes had once contained. In the time since, the exterior he presented to the world had reverted to the man he used to be before Rey entered his life. He once again played the role of the ruthless General, as powerful and as unforgiving as a hurricane, sweeping through his ship with a terrifying vengeance.

His greatcoat, once a symbol of his status and power, had now become his armour. He wore it at all times, using it to both protect himself and as a reminder of the man he felt he used to be. The man he needed to become again. However, it was when night fell, and he removed his coat before laying in bed for hours on end with no sleep in sight, that the demons would come. They would whisper dreadful things in his ears, worming their way through his body until they consumed him entirely. Hux could no longer separate their lies from the truth; instead he believed what they spoke, allowing the thought that nothing had ever been real between himself and Rey to take root deep within him.

Nevertheless, Hux still couldn’t help the minuscule elevation of his heart rate whenever Rey was near. He couldn’t stop his breathing from quickening, nor his hands from twitching with the desire to hold her once more. He doubted very much that those involuntary responses would go away anytime soon, if ever.

Hux had also quickly decided that completely throwing himself back into his work was one of the most efficient ways to flush Rey’s hold on him. When the demons had become too much after a few months, he had stopped going to bed. In fact, he actively avoided his quarters, only going in when he needed to shower and change. He ran solely on caffa and adrenaline alone, burying himself so deep in both his Stormtrooper program and the fight against the Resistance. A few times now, Captain Phasma had forcibly removed him from the bridge, firmly stating that he needed to rest and get himself in order. Whenever that happened, Hux undertook a steady lap around the main areas of the ship, working off his pent up rage by terrorising the staff with his mere presence and constant scowl.

The General knew that his new lifestyle choices of not sleeping and barely eating weren’t at all healthy. He knew he needed all his strength as the battle against the loathsome Resistance was steadily reaching it’s climax. He knew that he should push Rey far from his mind and come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t, and would never be, with him again.

But for reasons that Hux understood well but would never admit, he also knew that he couldn’t accept that Rey was gone from his life. He couldn’t take care of himself in the way that he should, and he couldn’t focus on anything for more than a few hours before she inevitably entered his thoughts once again.

Hux was crumbling, breaking apart from the inside. Unfortunately for him, the one person who could have had a chance at putting him back together again was the one person who was tearing him apart.

He kept repeating the same thing to himself, day in, day out. 

He had survived without Rey before, and could surely do so again.

—————

Rey had cried exactly once after she ended things with Hux. 

She had barely made it back to her quarters, leaving the broken man in his own, unable to stand the pain. Not strong enough to make it to her bed, Rey simply collapsed on her cold floor, legs buckling beneath her, tears streaming down her cheeks. As she sat there, curled up with her face pressed against her knees, there were only two thoughts that occupied her mind.

Why did he have to tell her that he loved her? Why then?

It had taken everything in her to respond in the way that she did. It took even more to simply walk away. If she had spent another second in that room, Rey knew that her self-control would not have held. She would have turned and jumped back into his arms, begging for his forgiveness and understanding. The temptation to do that was still there, not only for the rest of that night but for the next few weeks.

Every time she saw him, every time someone mentioned his name, every time she saw a flash of bright red hair, the urge to confess bubbled strongly within her. However, she had gotten better at closing herself off. Her strategy? Picturing Kylo Ren, kneeling at Snoke’s feet, revealing everything he had discovered. That thought alone was enough to stay her tongue. It was enough to help her turn away, to help her maintain a passive expression as she glanced briefly towards Hux. 

She knew that he noticed every time she looked his way, and the hurt reflected in his eyes seemed to get worse as the weeks passed. But she couldn’t stop. She just couldn’t.

So Rey did the only thing she could think of that would make her stop looking at him. She requested more missions from Kylo, ones that would send her far away and for longer periods. It didn’t matter what she had to do, as long as it kept her mind occupied and away from the General. She threw herself into both the missions and her training, focusing entirely on bettering her skills with the Force and her lightsaber. 

During the shorter periods of time when she was confined to the Finalizer, Rey either spent her time in the training room or in her own quarters. At first she had taken to walking around the ship, exploring new areas and keeping herself distracted. But she had quickly realised the cold truth. Even during all her years isolated on Jakku, she had never felt lonelier than she did since leaving Hux. 

Despite now being surrounded by people, day and night, Rey still felt alone. She supposed that it was because she now knew what it was like to be with someone who actually cared about her. Now Rey knew what she had lost, knew what she was missing, it was slowly killing her inside. She could feel the chilled atmosphere of the ship slowly encompass her, before it seeped in and settled in her bones. At no point did she ever feel completely warm, at no point did she feel welcome. All semblance of normality and comfort were gone from her life.

Rey could tell she was steadily losing weight; she was training too hard, as well as barely eating and sleeping. She knew it wasn’t a healthy lifestyle, especially for the Apprentice of Kylo Ren. She needed to be in top form, both physically and mentally. In her heart, however, she knew the only way for her to get back to that state of health, was if she was honest with Hux. 

But that would never happen. She couldn’t let it happen, not if she wanted Hux to continue breathing. 

And so she buried her feelings, buried them deep within her and then piled her work heavily on top of it. As long as they continued to give each other a wide berth, she could stay on top of things. She wouldn’t be tempted to give in, and Hux would remain safe.

She kept repeating the same thing to herself, day in, day out. 

She had survived without Hux before, and could surely do so again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah. Don't worry, there will be actual reyux interaction next time around. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope wherever you are that you're having an amazing day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day, back now! Enjoy!

Rey took steady, controlled breaths as she made her way through the corridors of the Finalizer. She schooled her expression into one of complete apathy, not bothering to even glance at the Stormtroopers and other personnel who passed quickly by. She couldn’t afford to be distracted. Not when she was about to face the biggest test of her resolve thus far.

Returning from her most recently mission only that morning, she had quickly briefed Kylo Ren and had almost begged for another assignment. Her Master had delivered quickly, and, dare she say it, eagerly. What did he want her to do? Why, only go to the bridge and receive an update on the building situation on Corellia. That shouldn’t be too difficult.

It was the hardest mission Rey had ever faced. And Kylo Ren knew it.

Kylo didn’t want her to get some report from one of the underlings, no. He wanted a direct report from General Hux himself, which meant that Rey not only had to talk to him, but listen intently and remember every word he spoke. Rey quickly swallowed the lump of dread building at the back of her throat. She had ignored Hux for long enough, surely they would both be well prepared and civilised enough to handle a simple exchange of information.

Striding onto the bridge, Rey felt her resolve crack as she caught sight of him, standing confidently with his hands behind his back, staring out at the stars. Rey stumbled to a stop as she forced herself to take a breath. He looked so at ease, his men working dutifully behind him as he gazed on. Rey could only imagine what occupied his thoughts. Perhaps selfishly, she wondered briefly if she was one of them. She shook her head at that. Why would she be? They had been apart for six, almost seven months now. He had more than likely moved on months ago.

Rey took a few moments to regain her confidence, hanging at the back of the bridge. She knew she was receiving more than a few stares, but they didn’t bother her. The staff could whisper all they liked; it didn’t matter. What did matter, however, was how in the hell she could not only face Hux, but do so in front of this many people. Unfortunately, the decision of whether or not to approach him here and now was made for her.

One of the lieutenants walked to Hux’s side, and engaged him briefly. It was no secret what was discussed, as Rey could see Hux stiffen from where she stood. He straightened his back, and Rey could almost feel him taking a deep breath. Slowly, he turned to face her, and Rey could have sworn her stomach dropped out of it’s normal place. Squaring her shoulders, Rey made sure her apathetic expression was still in place as she watched the General cautiously make his way over to her.

Ever so slowly, but not slow enough in Rey’s opinion, Hux approached her. As he moved closer, Rey noticed the bags under his eyes, more pronounced than ever. His cheeks were hollow, the bones underneath cutting a distinct shape across his features, and his complexion was paler than any ghost. Not that she could judge him, however, since she knew she probably looked much the same. Hux stopped next to her, before turning and looking towards his crew rather than her.

“Lady Rey, I … wasn’t expecting you.” Hux spoke in his most professional tone, yet Rey took notice of the pause. It showed her the truth in his words; he had been genuinely taken aback by her presence. That meant that he had no idea of why she was there, and, knowing Hux, he had probably come up a thousand and one wrong reasons for her visit.

“Master Ren sent me to get an update on the situation on Corellia.” Rey said, her voice indicating she would rather be anywhere else. She felt Hux’s emotions poor unconsciously from him then, the most prominent being relief and sadness in equal measure.

“Very well.” Hux cleared his throat before continuing. “The Resistance is gathering its forces on the far side of the planet from our base. I believe they think themselves to be undetected thus far. Either that, or they simply don’t care. Nevertheless, we’ve summoned the majority of our forces from around the galaxy, and all the main ships are within a small light speed jump from Corellia. They will be ready when the battle is at hand, and we will crush the Resistance with one swift stroke.”

Throughout Hux’s small speech, Rey felt her heart ache at the physical closeness of their bodies. The feeling of being near him but not with him constricted her chest, as she forced herself to pay close attention to his words. Most of them seemed scripted, like he was speaking to an army rather than one person. Forcing herself to act like a normal person who wasn’t in fact crumbling inside, Rey questioned further.

“And what of the situation on the planet? Has there been any interaction between the two forces?”

“Some minor skirmishes, nothing of concern. We’ve intercepted a few of their reconnaissance missions, but they’ve all been petty officers, worthless ground troops at best.”

“I see.”

They both managed to keep their voices even, any and all emotion they were feeling being restricted from seeping into their words. Rey had taken his lead and focused on watching the personnel work at their stations. Unfortunately, with his next words Hux glanced at her and Rey felt weakened as she noticed his actions in her peripheral vision.

“I cannot understand why Ren didn’t come and speak to me himself. Does he really believe me to be that far beneath him?” Hux’s distrust and dislike of her Master echoed in his tone, and Rey foolishly didn’t think before responding.

“Well, you know Master Ren. He has to dedicate every afternoon to washing his hair. How else would it maintain it’s luscious volume?”

As the final words left Rey’s lips, it seemed that time had stopped. In her mind, every member of staff, not only on the bridge but throughout the Finalizer stopped working as she thoughtlessly spoke. Her heart pounded in her ears as she waited for time to catch up, wishing for the ground to suddenly open beneath her and swallow her whole. She knew Hux had stiffened beside her as she could no longer hear his shallow breathing.

Feeling both her pain and the General’s ensnaring her, Rey fought to continue breathing and think of something, anything, that would break the tension. What she had said had brought the conversation dangerously close to ones they had had before. It was too close to the easy way they had constantly quipped to and fro, more often than not about Kylo Ren.

Struggling to find appropriate words, and failing miserably, Rey settled on the simplest way she could think to make things better.

“My, my apologies General. That was inapprop-“ Rey felt her sentence fall away as she began to speak to empty air. 

Hux had quickly stepped away, making his way down the aisle of the bridge, and away from her. He hadn’t even glanced at her, but Rey still noticed the subtle shake of his clenched fists. It was enough to tell her that he had been as shaken by her quip as she had. She knew that they were both drowning in their pain; it had been ignored for too long, and was now exacting its revenge upon them both. 

To be so brutally reminded of what they had both lost had shocked them to their respective cores. It was only made worse by the fact that they had pushed it away for so long. Too long, Rey realised. Now, Rey felt every bit of the absolute pain that she had ignored for months, and it was overwhelming.

She stumbled over her own feet as she tore her eyes away from Hux’s back, and made her way from the bridge. Rey knew that Kylo would be expecting an update, but she couldn’t face him. She couldn’t face anyone in that moment, as her vision became hazy with unshed tears. 

She was protecting him, she told herself as she slipped further from the bridge.

She was protecting him, she told herself as she staggered towards her quarters, the only place on the wretched ship she knew she would be safe.

She was protecting him, she told herself as she collapsed on her cold floor, legs unable to bear the weight any longer.

She was protecting no one, she realised as she cried, silently letting the tears fall as her world was ripped even further apart.

—————

Hux’s shoulders shook with barely contained rage as he made his way back along the walkway. He knew he should have been presenting a more professional facade to his crew, but the General found he currently held no control over his outward expression. Even the men and women stationed in the pits below him seemed to shrink further away, their terror shining clearly on their features.

How dare she come onto his bridge, making comments like that when she had broken things off with him? When she was the one who tore his heart out. When she was the one who had left him scrambling for some sense of purpose and reason for months on end. Stopping in front of the viewports, Hux took steady, deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

It slowly worked the longer he stood there, and he could tell the crew were beginning to turn their gazes away and continue working. There would be rumours, of course. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if word of his and Rey’s awkward encounter had already made it’s way around the ship twice over. It was to be expected, after all. Surely his underlings had noticed the way they had gone from an almost friendly acquaintance to never being seen together, all in a matter a few weeks. Add onto that the fact that they were two of the most well-known members of the First Order, and you had a recipe for a gold-mine of gossip that would keep the crew entertained for months.

Hux lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew there was no point in trying to ascertain any reason why Rey did anything. She had said that Ren had requested she speak to him, so perhaps it was a simple matter of obeying orders. As he continued to gaze out at the stars, Hux found himself wondering, not for the first time, where it had all gone wrong. Where had that beautiful, caring, compassionate woman he had loved gone? Was she even there to begin with?

And if it was her just following orders, why had she made that ridiculous quip? Was tormenting him with her presence no longer enough?

Shaking his head as he lowered his hand, Hux sighed heavily. He could never be sure of that woman’s motivations, not now anyway. Not after she had upended the only thing he was sure was real in his life. 

“General Hux?” One of his lieutenants had cautiously approached him as he mused over the situation.

Snapping his head up, Hux felt the General persona he wore so carefully click back into place. There was no more time for distractions. It was time to get back to work. His conversation with Rey was pushed to the dark recesses of his mind to be dealt with later.

No more distractions. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this fic, only a few more chapters left! Thanks for reading, hope you have an amazing day :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Reyux interaction, yay! Hope you enjoy!

There was nothing but silence as Rey made her way through the halls of the First Order base on Corellia. A facility that should have been chaotic with movements and sounds was unsettlingly quiet, as the officers and Stormtroopers alike seemed to collectively hold their breath. It was the eve of the final battle with the Resistance, and the mighty Finalizer had been left under the command of a skeleton crew, with everyone from the General himself to the newest Stormtrooper arriving on the planet a few days ago.

Rey had been extremely grateful for the madness that had preceded this night, for it had allowed her to avoid Hux without much effort. They had both been run rampant by their respective responsibilities. Everyone was giving their all to ensure that their forces were adequately prepared for the fight tomorrow. Rey knew that nothing would be the same afterwards, as a victor would emerge while the other side was decimated.

Unfortunately for the First Order, they hadn’t taken the threat of the Resistance seriously enough. The enemy was far more prepared, and Rey knew in her heart which side would be victorious. She also suspected that everyone else around her knew it too, but no one had been foolish enough thus far to voice their opinion. 

It was those thoughts that occupied her mind so thoroughly as she walked. Thinking back to every day she had spent within the First Order ranks, Rey’s heart ached for all those she had seen, all those she had worked with. Most would not be alive this time tomorrow, and it would be those she once considered friends that would deliver the final blow. As much as she wished she could detach herself from those around her, she still held too much compassion in her heart. 

However, there was only really one person whose death she knew she would never recover from. It was to him that her feet were taking her. The man she had crushed, the man she had run from, the man she had tried in vain to protect. All her efforts could equal to naught tomorrow, so she had quickly decided it was time to come clean. 

There would be no repercussions for her actions, not now, and she refused to go into battle tomorrow knowing Hux still thought of her as a cold-hearted ass. Even if he didn’t forgive her, and Rey still wasn’t sure that he would, he deserved to know the truth. She rounded a corner, picking up the pace slightly as she felt Hux’s presence with the Force growing stronger with every step she took.

Of course he would be there.

Cautiously approaching the open doorway to the observation room, Rey gazed upon the General. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the forest that would soon become a bloodied battlefield. He seemed to be lost in thought, as he didn’t so much as flinch as she drew closer. It wasn’t until she was standing next to him that she saw him move. Hux visibly stiffened, clearly agitated, yet Rey could tell he was also confused by her presence. 

Not knowing how in the hell to start, Rey simply began with what she knew as she joined him in staring out the large, floor-to-ceiling windows.

“We won’t win tomorrow.” Her voice echoed in the large, empty space.

Hux huffed, and Rey caught his left eyebrow lifting in his reflection.

“I’m grateful for your optimism.” He replied sarcastically.

“I’m being serious, General.” Rey felt her anger spike. Turning to face him, Rey responded to his shocked look with a glare. “The Resistance has been planning this battle for months. Even if we have more troops, they have strategy and surprise on their side. We have no idea how they’ve planned their attack. Not to mention the fact that their troops have probably been training in this humidity for weeks, if not months. Which means they have the climate on their side too, and that might not sound like much, but it will be after a couple of hours of fighting. Everything is against us. We can’t win.”

Finally taking a breath, Rey felt her glare dissipate as she became embarrassed by her sudden outburst. It also didn’t help that Hux’s jaw had fallen open, and remained so, as he stared at her in disbelief. Rey suddenly realised that she had spoken more to him in the last couple of minutes than she had since they had broken up. 

She shook her head as she looked away. It was much easier to gather her thoughts as she stared at his chest rather than those piercing green eyes of his. There was no point in beating around the bush any longer. She had nothing else to speak except the words she had come here to say. Hux had remained very still, and Rey continued staring at his chest, not able to look him in the eye as she confessed. Swallowing her pride and her guilt, Rey began.

“I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” She could feel his confusion building already, as she pressed on. “And since one or both of us could be killed tomorrow, I have to tell you the truth. I hope you can forgive me, but I’ll understand if you don’t.”

Taking a deep breath, Rey launched into her explanation. She couldn’t stop, not even if she wanted to. It seemed that once the words began to fall, they refused to be silenced, almost like her lungs and voice box knew there was no turning back now.

“About seven months ago, Kylo found out about us. I don’t know how, and he could have easily gone to Snoke with what he knew. But he didn’t; instead he came to me. I still have no idea why, but he told me that either I left you, or he would tell Snoke. You would have been killed if he had, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

At some point during her little speech, tears had begun welling in her eyes. As she continued, Rey felt them flow down her cheeks. There was no point in wiping them away, as there were far too many to be contained. Rey’s voice finally broke as she began sobbing.

“The truth is I do love you, and I couldn’t stand by and watch you be killed for that. I couldn’t lose you, but in saving your life I lost you anyway. I’m so sorry, Hux. I’m so sorry."

—————

It was the first time Rey had said his name since she broke his heart, and Hux could barely comprehend what she was saying. Her whole speech had entered his brain too fast for him to grasp, and it was taking forever to catch up. His confusion from before was still clouding his mind, but not enough to make him miss those last few sentences.

Truthfully, all Hux knew for sure was that she had just told him she loved him, and that he still loved her, and all of a sudden he had reached forward and grabbed Rey's face with both hands. Before either of them could think, Hux was kissing her, fast and fierce, as if it was their last night alive. Hux knew it very well could be.

Apparently Rey felt the same, as she kissed him back just as furiously. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and hold on tight. Gliding his hands down blindly, Hux grasped her backside and hoisted her up, trying desperately to limit the space between them. Rey responded by locking her legs around his waist, pressing herself further into him. She threaded her fingers through his short hairs, much like she had that day in her quarters, so long ago.

Hux’s nose rubbed firmly into Rey’s cheek as they continued to kiss, and he could feel her tears from earlier. Everything suddenly clicked in his brain; the fog finally cleared, and all of Rey’s words were thrown into sharp relief. Hux almost felt like pulling away and slapping himself silly for not seeing the truth sooner. All her actions these past few months, all the avoidance and the façade of nonchalance that she had put on. How could he have been so blind to let himself believe the worst? Why hadn’t he pursued the truth, instead of running from his feelings like a coward?

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as Rey herself pulled away. Their breathing was heavy as Hux held onto her with no intention of letting go anytime soon. He pressed his forehead intimately against hers, but refused to let his eyes open just yet. Hux wanted to revel in this feeling of finally having her back in his arms, finally feeling her lips move with his again, and finally feeling the weight of her body on his own. The relief that swept through him was like no other, and it consumed him within a matter of seconds. 

He had missed her so much; not a day had gone by that he hadn’t thought of her. Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t questioned, hadn’t hurt, hadn’t become angered. All of it seemed so far away, now that they had each other again. Everything was back the way it should be; they had found their way back to each other. Hux almost laughed at the absurdity of it all.

After a few moments, the sound of a sob broke the silence, and Hux forced his eyes wide open. He was greeted with fresh tears streaming down Rey’s cheeks, a sight he detested with all his heart and mind. He never wanted to see a sight like that again. 

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Hux whispered, not wanting to break the spell hanging over them. His eyes roamed over her beautiful features, taking in everything from the smallest freckle to her furrowed eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, Hux. I should have told you sooner, I should have -“ Rey’s voice was soft, her continuing pain and guilt pouring clearly into her words.

“Stop, Rey.” Hux quickly cut her off, refusing to hear any more apologies. "If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t pursue you. I should have realised something didn’t add up, and I shouldn’t have given up on us so easily."

As he spoke, Hux readjusted his arms so that he could lift one of his hands and gently wipe away Rey’s tears. He was glad he had forgone the wearing of his gloves today, as the feeling of Rey’s soft cheek beneath his fingers was almost overwhelming. He had started to forget what her skin felt like. 

Slowly, a small smile broke out on Rey’s face as she stared back at him, the shine in her eyes growing brighter with each passing second. Those were her real eyes, the ones Hux had missed these past months. The ones with the mischievous yet kind spark; the ones you could absolutely lose yourself in, and Hux was tempted to allow himself to as he gazed into them.

“We’re both idiots then.” Rey laughed softly.

“That I can’t argue with.” Hux replied with a small laugh of his own. 

Continuing to stare at the beautiful woman, Hux watched as she glanced towards the still open doorway. Sensing her unease at how easily anyone could walk in on them, Hux gently put Rey down. He didn’t let her go far, however, as he quickly pulled her into a one-armed hug. Despite their shared loss of weight, they still fit together perfectly; two pieces of a puzzle that were never meant to be separated. Rey leaned into his side, and wrapped her arms around his chest as she leant her head on his shoulder.

Hux leant down and placed a soft kiss against her head, before they both turned and faced the windows once more, content to simply be.

Standing there, on the eve of their possible demise, the General and the Apprentice overlooked the trees, both wishing, more than anything, that they had more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that random POV change in the middle of the chapter. I couldn't figure out a way to continue in Rey's perspective, and was stuck for days until I decided to change to Hux's perspective. 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying this, and as always thank you for reading! Have a nice day :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!

‘Squadron’s Five and Six have been overrun-‘

‘Several Knights were just cut down-‘

‘There’s too many, Commander-‘

‘They have a Jedi on their side, some believe it’s Skywalker himself-‘

Hux winced as dozens of reports such as those continued rolling in, coming from all quarters of the battlefield. Their troops may not have been outnumbered, but they were certainly outmatched, just as Rey had predicted. She was out there, somewhere, his dear Rey. Last he had heard, she and Kylo Ren were advancing North, making their way through the soldiers and leading a few dozen troops.

That had been over a half hour ago, and there had been no word on either of them since. Hux was skilfully commanding his men from the bridge of the main base, while desperately listening out for any reports involving either one or both of them. Ren and Rey were the two most well-known Knights in Order; the First Knight and his once-Resistance fighter apprentice. Therefore he paid no attention to any reports of the other Knights, as Ren and Rey would be specified by name, not lumped in with the other faceless warriors.

Not that he particularly cared about Ren - the man had been responsible for his and Rey’s torment over the past few months, not the mention the years worth of grief he had given Hux before that - but he knew the Knight would not leave Rey’s side. He would protect her the best he could, and so if word came in about Ren, then Hux could safely assume that Rey was there too.

Hux tensed his hands into tight fists as he barked orders out to his subordinates. He knew being preoccupied with Rey was taking his focus away from the battle, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He had just reconciled with her; he wasn’t going to lose her less than twenty-four hours after that. Hux wished more than ever that he could have been out there with Rey, fighting with his blaster by her side, but they both had their own roles, their own responsibilities, and his kept him in the base.

‘One of the Knights I think - fighting with - they’re in a clearing ahead - I see - sabers -‘

Now that caught his attention. Stopping mid pace, Hux quickly changed his direction and made his way towards the station which the report was coming from. Standing directly beside it, the General leaned in slightly to help make out the words from the static.

“DR-1992, do you copy?” The lieutenant receiving the report fiddled with his controls, attempting to clear the connection. Hux sneered, his desperation to hear the rest of the report presenting itself as impatience.

‘Yes sir, sorry, it’s Lady Rey, she’s fighting Skywalker.’

Hux felt his breath catch in his throat. Rey was taking on Skywalker, alone? Where the hell was Ren? As much faith as Hux had in Rey and her abilities, this was Skywalker, the man who had single-handedly taken down Emperor Palpatine during the Imperial days. He had also converted the horrifying Vader to his side.

Not that he was worried she would switch sides; Rey had convinced him last night that her loyalties laid with him and the First Order. No, he was more distressed at the thought of what Skywalker would do when he discovered that there was no turning Rey back to the Resistance. He wanted to believe that the old man wouldn’t kill her, but he just wasn’t sure. Skywalker had been missing for so many years that the stories surrounding him had become myths. Who knew what he was exactly like? Who knew if he held any mercy left in his broken soul?

“Tell us what’s happening Commander.” Hux leant further down and snapped into the microphone. He noticed his lieutenant flinch at his tone, but paid him no attention. He wished there was a video feed, but in lieu of one he would have to rely on the ‘troopers observational and communication skills.

‘They’re all over the place, General, I can’t get a clean shot. Hang on, Skywalker’s got her pinned. Wait, holy shit!’

“What happened?” Hux could barely stop himself from screaming. Fear flooded him instantly, the unknown terrorising his brain. It invaded his lungs and stopped his breathing. Everything else in the room seemed to stop, as he could hear nothing but the next few words the Commander spoke.

‘He cut it off! He cut off her hand!'

The world seemed to spin as Hux’s vision became blurred. He struggled to keep his feet planted as the floor appeared to drop away, leaving nothing but a gaping hole that desperately wanted to swallow him. Hux couldn’t focus, he couldn’t breathe. Nothing made sense, nothing clicked in his brain. All his responsibilities, everything he was supposed to be dedicating himself to during this battle quickly faded away. Soon there was nothing left, apart from the agonising pain ripping through his heart.

‘She’s on her knees sir, and Skywalker, he’s … he’s just run away. He left her for dead, General.'

Throwing a hand out, Hux gripped the edge of his lieutenant’s desk. Taking a few moments to steady himself, the General ignored the strange looks he was receiving before pushing the lieutenant aside. He grabbed the microphone and pulled it closer, barely getting enough air into his lungs in order to speak.

“Commander DR-1992, collect Lady Rey and bring her back to the base.”

‘Sir?’

“That’s an order!” Hux commanded, lowering his voice as he did so. He knew the Commander would understand that he was not to be disobeyed, and that he would carry out the order with no hesitation. His knowledge was validated as the Commander responded.

‘Yes sir. I’m picking her up now, we’re on our way.’

Hux straightened, breathing deeply as he did so. He desperately needed to get himself under control; it would take the Commander at least half an hour to move Rey from her position to the base. In that time he still needed to lead his troops, no matter how vain their attempts were becoming. What he really wanted to do was go out himself and either help Rey or find Ren and blast that damned man into oblivion. Where the hell had he gone? Why had he left Rey to deal with Skywalker alone?

Pacing anxiously around the room, Hux surprised himself at how well controlled he was. Sure, his orders were barked with more ferocity than normal, but his inferiors would more than likely attribute that to the extreme stress they were all dealing with in the face of defeat. 

Hands still clenched tightly behind his back, Hux couldn’t help but walk by the lieutenant’s desk every few minutes. Time appeared to drag on and on, and Hux felt his nerves almost boiling over as his mind became occupied with horrible thoughts. They ranged from Rey passing out in the Commander’s arms to Skywalker coming back for seconds and Rey being unable to defend herself. He clamped his teeth together in a feeble attempt to stop his thoughts from spiralling as he continued commanding his men.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about forty minutes, the commlink on the lieutenant’s desk spluttered to life. Hux was just walking by as the Commander’s voice rang through.

‘Commander DR-1992 reporting in. Lady Rey and I are approaching the base now sir.’

Not wasting another moment, and not bothering to hide what he was doing or give an excuse, Hux turned and sprinted from the command centre.

—————

Hux heard Rey before he saw her, as he emerged from the base and ran onto the large clearing where their shuttles were stationed.

“I’m fine, go back to your post, I’m fine.”

Huffing at Rey’s stubborn nature, Hux swivelled slightly to the left to see Commander DR-1992 half-carry Rey across the platform. The ‘trooper had his right arm around Rey’s waist as he supported her, while Rey had her left arm around his neck. She was holding her right hand - no, her right stump now - close to her chest as they moved closer.

Not wasting another moment, Hux ran over. As he moved, the Commander began attempting to seat Rey on a few supply containers. Rey, however, was having none of it.

“What are you doing, I need to get back out there.” Rey’s voice was stronger than Hux expected as she attempted to get up again. It was evident that her legs could barely support her slim form, yet Hux knew just how determined Rey could be. Luckily the Commander hadn’t yet moved, and he was able to prevent her from moving too far.

“You cannot continue in your condition, Lady Rey.” The Commander reached forward and placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder, stopping her from rising any further.

“The hell I can't!” Rey’s voice rose as she continued trying in vain to stand. It was then that she noticed him, walking the last few steps to her side instead of running. Hux watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and he was too slow to stop the words he knew she would say next. “I’m fine! Hux tell him!”

Hux winced almost imperceptibly as she didn’t bother to address him as General in front of the Commander. He could see the ‘trooper straightening slightly, the only hint that he had been surprised at Rey’s apparent lack of respect for her superior. Knowing that the damage had already been done, Hux didn’t bother to correct her. Instead, he let his eyes roam over her form; pale cheeks, hair unkempt, right arm tense as she continued to hold it against her chest. He wanted nothing more than to gather Rey in his arms, but he couldn’t do it in front of company.

“Your actions are appreciated, Commander. Return to your position.” Hux finally lifted his eyes away from Rey and settled them on the ‘trooper. The Commander snapped to attention before responding.

“Yes, General.”

With that, the Commander turned and jogged away in the direction he came. Hux waited until he was entering the forest before turning his attention back to the incredibly stubborn woman sitting before him.

“Hux, I’m-“

“You’re in shock, Rey.” Hux quickly cut off any attempts at persuasion that were surely about to come from her. “Besides, the Commander was right. There’s no point in attempting to fight with your less dominant hand.”

At his words, Rey dropped her gaze from him to the ground. He watched as the realisation pooled in her eyes, the reality of the situation causing her shoulders to slump dramatically.

Not able to stop himself any longer, Hux stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her form tightly. He pressed her head into his chest as he stepped between her legs to minimise the space between them. Hux felt Rey grip the back of his greatcoat with her left hand, as her right arm was trapped between their bodies. Thankfully there wasn’t any blood, as the lightsaber had cauterised the wound.

Hux stiffened as he recalled those dreadful moments, those awful few seconds where he didn’t know if he had lost Rey for good. The absolute fear he had felt was like nothing else; it dug it’s way into his heart, burrowing deep. His arms tensed around Rey as he drew her even closer. He could have lost her, almost did. The pain was almost too much to bear, and Hux attempted to release some of it by vocalising it.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Hux bent his head closer to Rey’s as he whispered. 

The only response he got was in the form of a sob, and he knew the severity of the situation was finally catching up with Rey. Rubbing his hands over her neck and back, Hux let Rey cry as his thoughts wandered. The most prominent thought that entered his mind was -

“Where the hell was Ren? He wasn’t supposed to leave your side.” Hux spat the other man’s name, almost like it caused his mouth offence. He could feel anger rising in his chest as he curled his hands into fists. If he ever got his hands on that damned man …

Rey pulled her head back, and wiped her cheeks with her left sleeve. There was a pang of sadness that gripped Hux as he watched. He quickly knelt down to put them on eye level as Rey spoke.

“We got word that General Organa was in the field.” Rey looked into his eyes as she continued, letting him see the depth of what had happened. “Kylo ran off without a word, and I haven’t seen him since. I don’t think he stood a chance though.”

Hux thought on everything that he’d heard about Ren’s mother throughout his years. He knew how instrumental she had been in the destruction of the old Empire, and had heard how respected she was in the New Republic. Respected, but also feared. She was apparently not a woman you wanted as your enemy, something the First Order had quickly come to realise as she steadily formed the Resistance to combat them. Hux realised that he readily agreed with Rey; Ren didn’t stand a chance.

His musings were interrupted, however, as Rey began using him as a support while she tried to stand. He caught on too late, and when he finally realised what she was doing, Rey had already gotten to her feet. 

“What are you doing, Rey? You can’t fight.” Hux’s voice took on a sympathetic tone as he gripped her left hand, which was holding on tightly to his right shoulder. He needed to get her to a med bay, but it seemed that Rey had other ideas. He stood as Rey explained her plans.

“I’m not trying to fight, I’m trying to leave.” Rey’s voice was the most defeated Hux had ever heard it. There was no emotion, no determination. Just flat, cold resignation.

“What are you talking about?” Hux blinked in confusion; just a second ago Rey had been desperate to get back out on the battlefield. Now she wanted to leave?

“Hux, the Resistance will be here any minute, trust me.” Rey’s gaze caught his own, as she implored him to understand. "They were advancing more rapidly than you know. And Kylo is either dead, turned, or captured, and I don’t want to stick around to find out which it is."

Moving away, Rey struggled for a few steps before she found her footing. Hux let her go, mostly because he was still attempting to catch up with what exactly was going on. Before he could move, Rey had already begun walking towards his command shuttle, sitting on the far side of the platform.

Shaking his head, Hux felt his confusion clear slightly as he jogged to catch up with Rey. When he did, he caught her hand in his own, pulling gently to get her to stop. Rey turned to face him, an uncertain look in her eye that Hux was sure also clouded his own. Trying desperately to compartmentalise and order his thoughts efficiently, Hux took controlled, steady breaths. Rey waited, not quite patiently, but she surprised him with how calm she appeared. Hux opened and closed his mouth several times before words actually formed. 

“Rey, you can’t run.” It wasn’t a command, but more of a statement of resignation. Hux felt his heart twist as Rey’s face hardened at his words, and he knew an argument was about to begin. While he was still struggling in his confusion, it seemed that Rey had everything figured out.

“Yes we can, Hux.” Rey gripped his hand tighter as she stepped closer, trying to convince him with her body language as much as her words. “There’s no point in staying. You know there won’t be a trial, you know we won’t just be locked up. We’ll both be executed. If we want to survive, we have to leave now."

Not able to hold Rey’s gaze, Hux stared over her head as she spoke. There was truth to her words, so much truth that he couldn’t even be bothered trying to think of an appropriate retort. The only thing that he knew was only a half-truth was the fact that he would be executed, while Rey would not be. She may have been a traitor to the Resistance, but she had still made friends there before that. They would not allow her to be free, but they certainly wouldn’t kill her. 

Still, the thought of Rey being shackled in some dark, damp cell for the rest of her days lit a fire of hatred in his heart. He could feel his anger rising at the mere mention of it in his mind. 

Then there was the fact that he was still a General of the First Order. While he may have a serious case of self-preservation, one of the first rules of being a leader is metaphorically going down with the ship. He would be abandoning his duties, his armies, everything he’d worked for and built over his lifetime. He would be turning his back on all he’d stood for, all he’d known, just for the slim chance that he and Rey could escape and have a normal life together.

Could he really give everything up for Rey?

Hux hated the fact that it took him a few moments to reach a conclusion, and in that time he could feel his sense of duty battling with his love for Rey. Looking back down, he could see Rey’s survival instincts shining brightly, strong from a lifetime of relying on herself and herself alone.

Apparently he had hesitated for too long, as Rey had pulled away slowly. He had been too lost in his own damn head, and hadn’t noticed her movements. Hux could see the thoughts that he was betraying her written clearly across her features. Rey didn’t stop moving, however, as she turned and continued walking towards his ship. 

“Rey!” Hux turned towards the woman he loved, but made no attempt to follow her. Rey stopped and swivelled to face him, her eyes coloured with a weary hope. “You’re making a mistake.”

Just like that, the small amounts of hope in Rey’s eyes faded, and she began to protest immediately.

“Hux -“

“My ship is far too big, and far too attention-seeking.” It was then that Hux moved closer, his resolve strengthening with every step he took. Despite the war within his mind, he knew in his heart that there was no other option he would have seriously considered. His job, his position and the First Order had meant a great deal to him, but Rey was his life, his world, his everything. Ultimately, there was nothing to consider. “The transportation vessel next to it, however, has no visible First Order ties. It’s our best bet to getting off the planet alive.” 

By the time he had finished speaking, Hux had caught up with Rey and was standing by her side. Rey’s smile had begun to grow from the second he began talking, and by the time he had stopped Rey was positively beaming up at him. 

“Rey, I’m sorry for hesitating, I -“ Hux’s apology was cut short however, as a large explosion almost knocked them both off their feet. The Resistance was about a second away from descending on the platform, something both he and Rey realised simultaneously.

“Escape now, apologise later?” Rey smirked up at him as they both regained their footing. 

“Splendid idea.” Hux returned the smirk as they both turned and began racing towards the transport vessel. 

Despite Rey’s injury and her previous shock, the adrenaline pumping through her system was more than enough to carry her forward, Hux noticed. He still kept a close eye on her as they ran, careful to stay close just in case. As they reached the vessel, Hux thanked the stars that the ramp was down as it allowed them to jump on board just as a few Resistance fighters made their way onto the platform. Luckily, their attention was focused on the base, and Hux didn’t think they noticed exactly who had boarded the vessel.

Slamming the ramp control button as soon as both he and Rey were safely on board, Hux followed Rey up to the ship’s controls. Not giving Rey the opportunity to argue over who was a better pilot - on a good day, it would be Rey, but with her injury there was no way she could get them off the planet safely - Hux quickly slid into the pilot’s chair. A second later, Rey had jumped into the navigator’s chair beside him.

The sounds of fighters outside getting louder with each passing moment, Hux kicked the engines into gear. Rey raised the shields, and not a minute too soon as their ship rocked from enemy fire. Hux willed the ship to take off faster, and after a few agonising seconds they were high enough that he could move without taking out a dozen trees.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a number of enemy X-Wings, and Rey yelped as one got far too close for comfort. A black ship, Hux noted as he expertly avoided almost all of the enemy fire. He tugged on the controls and the ship began to ascend rapidly as they headed for the atmosphere. 

“Plot a course, now!” Hux couldn’t help but yell as the ship shook with the effort.

“To where?” Rey shouted back, not out of annoyance but more out of fear.

“Anywhere!”

Hux let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding as they broke through the atmosphere. The multitude of stars now surrounding them was a welcome sight, and Hux watched out of the corner of his eye as Rey punched in coordinates that would take them halfway across the galaxy. Before he knew it, Rey had activated the hyperdrive, taking them into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well someone had to lose a hand! This is Star Wars after all!
> 
> The final chapter is actually the epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed reading this, and thank you again for reading. Hope you have a great day!
> 
> Gotta go now, The Ties That Bind; The Ties That Break AND Codega have both been updated and I'm overwhelmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Hope you enjoy!

Hux’s feet pounded on the ground as he hurtled towards the small cottage sitting ahead. Just a few more meters, he told himself. The former General willed his legs to move faster as the bags he was carrying jumped around wildly. 

Reaching the gate for the cottage’s front garden, Hux barely slowed as he barrelled through, continuing to race towards the front door.

“Rey!” Hux yelled as his lungs burned, desperate for more oxygen.

Bursting through the door, Hux skidded to a halt as he took in the woman standing before him, an incredibly alarmed expression adorning her features. 

“Hux, what’s wrong?” Rey sounded panicked; not that Hux could blame her. He probably looked awful, his dyed-brown hair extremely windblown, dried mud covering most of his old, worn boots, face flushed from his run.

“Arthur!” Hux exclaimed, face breaking out into a wide grin. He watched as Rey’s face changed from alarm to confusion, while he attempted to catch his breath.

“What? Who’s Arthur?” Rey scrunched her eyebrows. Hux almost laughed at the vast difference between her utter bewilderment and his absolute clarity of mind.

“For our boy! If it is a boy, of course.”

Dropping the bags filled with groceries unceremoniously at his feet, Hux quickly crossed the short distance between them and placed a warm hand on Rey’s incredibly swollen stomach. Smiling as he felt the tiniest of kicks, Hux raised his eyes to gaze at his beautiful, glowing wife.

Slowly, Rey’s expression began to copy his own, understanding filling her beautiful eyes as she let out a bark of laughter.

“You nerfherder!” Rey playfully smacked Hux in the chest with her artificial right hand. “You had me worried sick for a minute.”

“Sorry, my love.” Leaning forward, Hux pressed his lips lightly against Rey’s.

Just as Hux could feel the kiss deepening, a small voice from beside him interrupted their little moment.

“Ew!”

Pulling back, Hux smirked down at their little boy, Sam. The young man was just over three years old, he and his twin sister being born a year after Rey and Hux had settled on Mosoon. 

Mosoon, a small, gentle planet tucked away in one of the far corners of the galaxy. It was a peaceful, gentle planet, and it provided the serenity that Hux had only ever dreamed of one day achieving. Fortunately, the battle between the First Order and the Resistance had never stretched far enough to reach it, and thus they had been able to build a new life here.

Although finding it had been quite the challenge, testing both Rey and Hux’s strength, trust, and resilience. They had been recognised or at least almost recognised more times than Hux could remember, and on many different planets. Having to uproot their lives when someone they had begun to trust turned them in stung awfully, especially if they had been able to spend a couple of months in one spot. But finally, three years after the infamous Battle of Corellia, they had found Mosoon. They were able to settle, and now seven years had passed since they left their old lives behind. In those years, the First Order had been completely defeated, with Snoke killed and all their bases and ships destroyed. There were rumours that it had been Kylo Ren, along with Leia Organa, who had struck the final blow against Snoke, but nothing had ever been confirmed. 

Not that any of that bothered them. As long as his family was safe, Hux found he genuinely didn’t care about the defeat of the Order.

“Come here, you!” Hux bent quickly, wrapping his hands around Sam’s middle. The little boy shrieked in surprise as he was suddenly raised in the air. Hux spun him a few times before bringing him close. “Just you wait, Sam. One day you’ll love someone as much as I love your mother.”

Sam laughed and blushed, burying his face into Hux’s chest. Smirking, Hux glanced over to see Rey beaming. The love shining in her eyes could have powered several battle stations, Hux was sure. Not for the first time, Hux thanked the stars for bringing Rey into his life. Without her, he knew he would still be the heartless man that commanded the First Order with nothing but power and strategy in his eyes. Rey had brought out a side of him that he had buried for so long; a side that loved, a side that cared. While he still found it difficult to care for or even trust others, there was nothing that Hux wouldn’t do for his family.

“Where’s your sister, Sam?” Rey’s soothing voice cut through Hux’s musings.

“In the garden, playing with her rocks.” Sam replied, pointing a slim finger towards the back of the cottage. 

Moving forward, Hux took Rey’s hand as they headed for the open back door. Upon reaching it, he put Sam down and watched as the little boy scrambled to escape out the door and find his sister. Hux smiled at Sam’s youthful energy as he and Rey stepped outside and gazed out at their moderately sized garden. It was here that Rey grew all different kinds of flowers and plants, some of which they kept but most of which Hux sold in town. They owned a small shop together, under assumed names of course.

While Rey handled the garden, Hux took care of the finances and logistics. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he possessed absolutely no gardening skills whatsoever. He had learnt quickly to leave the flowers alone.

Looking down, Hux’s gaze settled on Kaiya, their little girl. She was sitting in the dirt, and had her eyes scrunched shut in concentration with her arms extended. In front of Kaiya, several small stones were levitating almost a foot off the ground. As Hux watched, Sam crept forward and plucked one of the stones out of the air. Immediately, Kaiya’s eyes shot open.

“Sam!” Kaiya yelled, although her tone was more playful than annoyed. The rest of the stones dropped, hitting the soft dirt with quiet thuds.

Sam simply laughed, clutching the stone to his chest as he ran. Kaiya jumped to her feet, joining in his laughter as she chased him. 

Hux felt his chest tense with a familiar anxiety. As proud as he was of his baby girl’s abilities, he could never stop the feelings of dread that came whenever he watched her practice. Taking a deep breath, Hux reminded himself that Kaiya and Sam were incredibly intelligent for their age. They understood the importance of keeping Kaiya’s Force sensitivity a secret, and he trusted Kaiya to never use her powers in front of anyone other than their family.

Rey obviously caught on to where his mind had gone, as she gripped his hand tighter in her own. He tried to quell her worry with a smile, but from the way Rey looked at him, he knew they were going to be talking about it later. Shaking his head, Hux laughed at just how domesticated he had become. Releasing Rey’s hand, Hux moved his arm around her shoulders instead. He pulled her close, and together they watched their two beautiful children play in the garden as the sun began to set on the horizon.

They were finally safe. They were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.
> 
> Huge thanks to wordsoffblankpages on tumblr for suggesting the name Sam and the twins idea! I deliberately left their appearances ambiguous, as I couldn't really decide plus I want people to keep their own headcanons of what they would look like.
> 
> Wow, it's so weird that this is finally done. Like completely written, edited, and published. I started this almost three months ago now, and I'm super proud of it. It's the longest thing I've ever written, and I've put more effort into this than anything I've worked on since I started writing almost five years ago.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this, and please leave a comment telling me how you felt. Good, bad, somewhere in-between, I want to hear it all!
> 
> I've started working on my next reyux fic, which will have more of a canon-compliant version of Hux (in that he's more sassy, sarcastic, and just generally a twat ;) ). So look forward to seeing that in the coming months!
> 
> Thank you again, and as always I hope you're having an amazing day!


End file.
